


Smartass

by SJJforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Namjoon is a dick, jinyoung and jaebum are best friends, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJJforever/pseuds/SJJforever
Summary: "Don't you think he looks lonely?"-In where Youngjae is the smartest boy in his school. People would think that he would be extremely popular since he’s always helping other’s with their work, always sharing his notes but the truth is, Youngjae can’t call a single student his friend. Everyone simply uses him and doesn’t bother to get to know him.Jaebum on the other hand is, to put it nice, a disaster when it comes to his grades but he doesn’t care all too much about that. He has his five friends and that honestly is all he needs.It annoys him to see someone as nice as Youngjae being used like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads my story! I hope you’ll like it ^^

"I'll now hand back your test from last week", the teacher's voice rang through the classroom.

You could practically feel the atmosphere shift. Some students were biting their fingernails anxiously while tapping their foot to a fast rhythm only they could hear but there were also the ones that knew they had aced the test but wanted to get attention by saying that they were afraid of the result. 

And then there was Jaebum. 

He just turned towards his best friend and desk partner, Jinyoung. 

"How bad do you think I did on this one?", the older asked casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"You're screwed", Jinyoung whispered back.

Jaebum nodded because he knew Jinyoung was right. It not like he didn't study because for once he actually did but his problem was that he couldn't concentrate. Even the small tapping of a pencil could distract Jaebum from his oh so interesting homework. 

In the time they chatted the teacher had begun giving the tests back. Jaebum watched the other's expression change as they received their grade. 

Happiness, disappointment and tears could be seen. It was amusing to Jaebum how quickly your mood could change because of your grade. 

"And might I say that you really did an excellent job again", the teacher said loud enough for everyone to hear as he handed the smartest boy in the school his paper. 

Choi Youngjae.

Jaebum scoffed, it wasn't that he didn't think Youngjae deserved the best grade. He just found it stupid that the teacher announced it like that.

Last but not least the teacher halted in front of Jaebum and Jinyoung.

He looked like he wanted to say something but thought the better of it and handed them their test. He wasn't even surprised anymore, he knew they would fail.

Jaebum looked at his grade and a low chuckle escaped his lips. He was better than Jinyoung. By half a point.

His giggles turned the attention of his class members towards him and he tried to stifle them with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"I'm smarter than you, Jinyoungie", Jaebum whispered like a small child. 

"You're a freaking walnut", Jinyoung. retorted but couldn't help but laugh too. Who knew they would fail that miserably again. 

"Jaebum, Jinyoung! I don't see your grades as something funny", the teacher exclaimed, irritated by their behavior. 

The two quickly sobered up, not wanting to anger him any more.

"Fucking idiots", Jaebum heard someone mumble and he immediately knew who it was. 

"I'm sorry Namjoon, did you say something?", Jaebum smirked at the other who gave him a hateful glare. 

"I said you two are fucking idiots, or are you too stupid to understand that?"

Jaebum and Jinyoung just shrugged their shoulders. 

"We know we're stupid"

They loved teasing Namjoon. He was the second best of the school, always hung out with Youngjae and took it as a personal insult when someone didn't care about their grades. Basically Jaebum and Jinyoung were exactly what he disliked the most.

"Can you two be finally quiet!", the teacher's head was red with anger but of course he only pointed them out, not Namjoon too. 

The two quickly nodded and the lessons continued without any disturbances.

When lunch time came around Jaebum and Jinyoung waited by the lockers.

They saw Youngjae, Namjoon and a few other students with top marks walk past them. Youngjae with his head down and slightly behind the others. Jaebum didn't think too much about it.

"Hello fellow failures!", Jackson cheered as he engulfed the two in a hug, Mark standing directly next to him, a big smile on his face.

"You guys failed your test too?"

"Of course we did, what did you expect", Jaebum felt Jackson chuckle and the blond let go of him.

While they were waiting in the line to get their food Jaebum found his eyes again falling on Youngjae. 

The younger was smiling while he talked to a girl that sat next to him, her hair falling messily over her shoulders and she had problems keeping it out of her face. As soon as the girl was gone a boy took her place, putting a notebook in front of Youngjae whose smile quivered but soon enough was just as wide as before again.

"Earth to Jaebum", Mark pinched JB's arm, making him yelp. 

"What?", he muttered while he rubbed the now sore spot. Mark rolled his eyes.

"We asked you were the two children are"

"Bambam and Yugyeom said they would meet us at a table"

Mark nodded and patted Jaebum's back wich probably should be an apology for pinching him. 

The four got their food and were soon joined by the youngest of their group. 

"Hey loseres", Yugyeom smiled before he plopped down on a seat next to Bambam. 

"How was your day so far?", Jaebum asked curiously as he began to munch on his food. 

"Can you guys believe I passed a test? Oh and Bammie failed"

Their eyes grew wide before they all started to cheer for the youngest. They were incredibly proud of him because they knew Yugyeom had really tried for this test. 

Their cheers irritated the other students in the cafeteria.

„For god's sake could you be quiet for once?", an angry Namjoon stood in front of their table, making them blink at him before laughing once more. 

„Come on Namjoon, let them be", Hongbin, another one of the smartest students called out to him. 

„Be quiet, I have to study", was the last thing Namjoon hissed at them before following Hongbin.

"Well, okay so that just happened", Yugyeom blinked confused.

Youngjae had watched the whole scene. His stomach clenched uncomfortably as as he heard the six laugh so wholeheartedly, he didn't know why he felt that way. He looked at his own table, everyone had their noses in some books and were studying. No one even talked to each other, there was just silence and the occasional sound of papers being turned. He sighed and continued with his own homework before the seat next to him was taken again by someone.

"Hey Youngjae, could you lend me your notes? And the summary you did for biology, that would be lovely"

The afternoon passed without another incident for Jaebum and Jinyoung, mostly because they kept quiet as to not anger Namjoon more than they already had. Although they enjoyed pressing his buttons they also knew when it was enough for a day. 

When the final bell rang, signaling that the school was over, the two hurried out of the classroom alongside the other students. The two were talking while they waited for their other four friends. 

"Damn, I forgot my jacket inside", Jaebum groaned in the middle of the hallway.

"A good friend would offer to come with you but I'm not one of those so be quick, yeah?", Jinyoung said with a smirk and dumped his bag on the floor.

Jaebum mumbled 'fucker' before he turned around, hearing Jinyoung snicker in amusement.

The older boy opened the classroom door and originally planned on just grabbing his jacket and then leave again. If it weren't for the fact that a sleepy Youngjae used it as a pillow.

Jaebum was unsure what to do. Should he wake him up? But the other seemed so comfortable. Then again, it was his jacket and it was freezing outside. 

He coughed quietly, getting no response from Youngjae. He did it again but a bit louder, still nothing.

"Uhh, Youngjae?"

No signs of waking up, instead he just hugged the jacket tighter and snuggled his face further into the fabric. 

Jaebum ran his hands over his face. Gosh, couldn't he just wake up already? Maybe he should really let him sleep, he looked exhausted.

"Ey Idiot, what are-", Jaebum couldn't remember the last time he moved this fast but he didn't want Jinyoung, who had appeared in the doorway, to startle Youngjae. 

„Shhh", Jaebum held his hand over Jinyoung's mouth but quickly withdrew it in disgust as the younger licked it. 

„You're so gross", JB whisper shouted. Before Jinyoung could say something, Jaebum dragged him out of the classroom. 

„Wasn't that Youngjae? What is he doing with your jacket?"

„He's apparently sleeping on it"

"Who the hell sleeps on random jackets?"

Jaebum didn't know the answer to that. It was his life in a nutshell. Questions he couldn't solve. Just like his last test. 

"I'll get it tomorrow", Jaebum shrugged. 

Jinyoung shook his head, he couldn't believe the other. What was the big deal about waking him up? Anyway he let it slide. 

"Lets find the others!", Jaebum said excitedly and pulled Jinyoung along behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all the kudos and comments so far! I hope you enjoy the new chapter~

The next day Youngjae didn't know what to do. Yesterday he had slept on a jacket and what was he supposed to do with it now? Of course hand it back but how do you do that while not looking like a creep?  
You couldn't walk up to the person and say "Hey you forgot your jacket but it looked comfy so I used it as a pillow"

No, that wasn't a good plan.

The alarm on his phone pulled him away from his thoughts. He only had fifteen minutes to get to class. 

„No no no", he repeated like a mantra while he carelessly stuffed the jacket into his bag, putting his books into it afterwards and hurrying outside. Luckily he didn't live far from his school. 

He made it to class in ten minutes. Panting he plopped down on his seat because he had been running the whole way. 

„Youngjae, I wanted to ask if you've done the homework so I could compare it with mine", one of his class members said. Youngjae sighed, he knew it was a lie and that he just wanted to copy what he had written. Nonetheless Youngjae gave him his paper only for it to be snatched out of his hand with a halfhearted 'thanks'. 

The door opened and Jaebum and Jinyoung entered the room, two minutes before the lesson was supposed to begin. 

"For the last time Jinyoung, I'm fine", he heard Jaebum grumble. 

"You sure you don't have a cold? I just want my husband to be healthy", Jinyoung giggled the last part. 

Youngjae's attention was fully on the two so he heard everything they said. Husband? Were the two a couple?

"I'll kill Yugyeom for saying we're their parents"

"It was Bambam who said that"

"Then he'll die too"

They continued to talk but Youngjae couldn't catch any more words. 

The teacher greeted them as he closed the door and the lesson began. 

"Psst, Youngjae", the student from before gave him back his homework, fortunately the teacher didn't notice anything since he had his back turned towards them. 

Youngjae took it with a simple nod.

The lesson ended and Youngjae let out a relieved sigh. Maybe he could get some peace now. During the lesson people kept asking him for solutions, notes and what not. He didn't know why it annoyed him as much as it did today, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him. Students always did that but for some reasons Youngjae was fed up with it that day. 

Maybe it was because he kept listening to Jaebum and Jinyoung instead of focusing on the teacher. He wouldn't call it eavesdropping but that was practically what he did.

"You should eat more Jinyoung"

"I do!"

"No, you lost some weight again"

"I know but that's because I've been working out more lately"

"Just be careful, yeah?"

The two seemed to really care for each other. It must have been nice to have someone like that. 

"We gonna meet our kids today at lunch?", Jinyoung asked as soon as it got time to leave. 

"Could you maybe not refer to them as our kids?" 

"Did you cheat on me or something like that? Why aren't they ours?"

"First of all, I'm the dad here. If anyone was cheating it would be you"

"Fuck, you got me"

"Whose the bastard? Who stole you from me?", Jaebum question with fake anger.

"You never had me in the first place", Jinyoung rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Our children won't be pleased to hear that they aren't from someone as good looking as me"

"Maybe they would be relieved not to be from an idiot"

"Don't talk so low about yourself"

The two ended up laughing, Jinyoung clutching his stomach as it began to hurt, making the teacher glare at them.

Sadly Youngjae couldn't listen to their interesting conversation longer as Namjoon grabbed his hand and pulled him out. 

"Hey! Where are we going?" the male asked as he struggled to match Namjoon's pace. 

"I need your help with a project"

Of course, what else.

Youngjae's day couldn't have been worse, not that he was used to anything else. He couldn't sit alone for a minute before students built a crowd around him, pestering him for his help with school related work. 

School. 

That was all his day was ever about. Don't get him wrong, he liked it and worked hard to reach the marks he had but he believed that studying and providing notes shouldn't be his only purpose like it was right now.

At the end of the second last lesson he was exhausted, hungry and annoyed. He sweared that if one more person asked him something he would explode and lash out on them. 

His mind was so occupied that he totally forget the jacket in his bag. 

Finally the last lesson for today ended and he was about to pack his stuff as a cough could be heard in front of his desk.

Youngjae didn't bother looking who it was, he had is eyes already shut and groaned in annoyance. Figuring someone wanted notes again.

"What the hell is it now? Do you want notes? Homework? My summaries? Just tell me so I can freaking leave!", Youngjae nothing but yelled. 

To say Jaebum was startled by the sudden outburst would have been an understatement. He couldn't recall seeing the younger ever so pissed. 

"Well uhm-", Jaebum stumbled, not really knowing what to say now, "I actually- I just wanted my jacket back but I can come again another time if you'd like that. It's just that I saw you sleeping on it yesterday and yeah", he trailed off.

Youngjae's head shot up and his eyes widened as they took at Jaebum's confused and slightly concerned expression. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you!", he kept apologizing over and over again. 

JB chuckled awkwardly, "It's okay, we all have have bad days, right?"

"You have no idea", Youngjae mumbled and began to rummage through his bag. When he pulled the jacket out his face crunched up as he saw all the wrinkles it had got. Why was he such and idiot and put it at the bottom in the first place?

"I'm so sorry I used it to sleep on and now it has so many wrinkles! I could wash it if you want me to" 

Frankly, Jaebum didn't care about the wrinkles. He just wanted to know why Youngjae decided to take a nap on it but found that it wasn't his place to ask. 

"Don't worry, Choi. I'll clean it myself", Jaebum told him with a small smile, hoping the younger would realize that it wasn't much of a big deal.

Youngjae visibly relaxed. Getting scolded or something in that direction would have made his mood even worse than it already was. 

"Thank you and again, I'm very sorry", Youngjae said now more calmly. 

Jaebum flashed him one last smile, nodding his head to show that he accepted the apology. 

"I'll see you around", JB waved before he left the classroom, leaving Youngjae behind, who sat now completely alone in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably a bit late but Merry Christmas to all of you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER! WHAT CAN I EVEN DO RIGHT

"Good morning", Jaebum swirled around in his chair to face Youngjae while he said it. This time, instead of sitting at the back as usual, he and Jinyoung had chosen the desk right in front of Youngjae.

The younger looked up in surprise, his eyes wide. 

"Do you want my notes after class?", Youngjae asked because he didn't know why JB would greet him apart from wanting something. The two had never really talked to each other if it weren't for yesterday when Jaebum had asked for his jacket.

Jaebum just shook his head, somehow disappointed although he didn't know why he should be and turned back to Jinyoung. 

Did Youngjae say something wrong?

"Everything okay?", Jinyoung questioned quietly. He too had heard Youngjae's reply and was equally confused.

"Yeah", Jaebum said, giving his best friend a small smile. 

The lesson began and Jaebum again couldn't concentrate. He cursed himself for choosing this desk. Why? Because what seemed like every second other students talked to Youngjae and pestered him for his notes. It got on Jaebum's nerves. 

"Relax, JB", Jinyoung put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he noticed the other tensing up and it helped Jaebum. They did that since they were little, whenever something irritated Jaebum, Jinyoung would comfort him.

It worked for about five minutes because then another guy decided to annoy Youngjae.

"Youngjae could you send me a picture of your-"

Jaebum harshly turned around in his chair.

"God dammit! Can't you be silent for ten minutes? I try to seriously listen here but you make it so damn hard. If you could kindly fuck off and go to your own desk that would be a great help", He hissed threateningly and the guy stopped talking immediately before he backed away in fear.

Youngjae flinched in his chair because at first he had thought Jaebum referred to him but when he realized he talked to the other boy he let out a sigh of relief. Jaebum looked dangerous when angry and it scared the younger. 

As soon as everything was quiet again Jaebum's anger seemed to vanish and he flashed an apologetic smile towards Youngjae. 

"Sorry about that"

Youngjae wanted to say something but no words would come out. He just gaped like a fish, not knowing what to do. 

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, did he scare him that much?

He fully turned on his chair and was directly in front of Youngjae now. 

"See, I can't concentrate with so many noises around me and I got really angry but I didn't mean to be so loud, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable"

Youngjae frantically shook his head. He should be thanking Jaebum for what he did. 

"No, no, it's alright, really", he assured him. 

Before JB could respond the teacher interrupted him. 

"Jaebum, I don't think you're in any position to have a chat in my lesson"

JB nodded ashamed and ducked his head before he began to work again. 

Youngjae felt bad because to some extend it was his fault the other got scolded.

The day continued and when lunch came around Jinyoung and Jaebum waited for their friends outside of their classroom. 

Mark and Jackson came to them first, not much later followed by Bambam and Yugyeom. 

When JB saw Yugyeom's face, worry bubbled up in him. He rushed over to the youngest and put a hand on his forehead.

"Oh my, you're burning up", Jaebum mumbled as he felt how warm Yugyeom was. 

"I told him to go home but he won't listen", Bambam diverted his gaze to the floor. He felt stupid knowing that his best friend was sick and he wasn't able to do anything. 

"I'll bring you home", Jaebum said sternly, not taking no for an answer. 

"But it's so far, you'll miss classes", Yugyeom whispered and brushed JB's hand off. 

"Jinyoung can take some notes"

"Yeah, Yugie. Go home", Jinyoung said and searched for the water bottle he always carried with him, offering it to the youngest.

He reluctantly sipped it, he hoped Jinyoung wouldn't drink from it or he would maybe get sick too.

"Now let's go", Jaebum took Yugyeom's hand after he handed the bottle back and walked out of the school towards his car.

"I hope he'll get better soon", Jackson watched the two leave, honest concern in his voice. 

Lunch was oddly quiet without Jaebum and Yugyeom.

„Finally there's some peace", Namjoon breathed out and Youngjae suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His eyes drifted towards Jinyoung's table but there wasn't the usual laughter, instead they seemed weirdly serious. 

„Where are Jaebum and Yugyeom?", Youngjae asked confused as he couldn't find them. 

„Maybe they realized how stupid they are and decided to drop out?", Namjoon asked with hope in his eyes.

Youngjae didn't answer to that, he just packed his belongs and left the table. For some reasons it made him angry how Namjoon talked about them. Sure, they had pretty bad grades but did that really matter? 

He didn't know where he should go and simply decided to wait in the empty classroom till the lesson would start again. He plopped down on his usual desk and continued reading a book for one of his classes.

With the time the room began to fill but the place next to Jinyoung stayed empty. 

Why do I care anyway, Youngjae thought to himself. 

The teacher came in but didn't comment on Jaebum missing, he just started like he normally did. Youngjae was sure the teacher would probably scold Jaebum after class.

About twenty minutes in the door creaked open and a sheepishly looking Jaebum shuffled inside. 

He silently took his place next to Jinyoung. 

„Is he feeling better?", Jinyoung wanted to know.

„I don't think so but he's sleeping now"

Youngjae didn't know who they were talking about. 

„Why didn't he say that he's sick sooner? He seemed healthy yesterday"

„You know how Yugyeom is, he never wants to worry anyone. Especially not Bambam"

Jinyoung nodded and JB's next question made him lift his head proudly.

„Did you take some notes?"

„Surprisingly I did!", he handed his friend a paper where he had messily written down some notes. They weren't the best but they would do.

„Thank you"

So Yugyeom was sick? Was that the reason why Jaebum and he weren't at their lunch table?

Youngjae could only sit there, his heart getting heavier by the second.

How much he wished to have friends that cared for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for deleting the last chapter ;-; but I wanna say thanks to all the comments it got! That was exactly the motivation I needed

"Don't you think he looks lonely?", Jaebum asked three days later while the whole group sat around their lunch table. 

"Who does?"

"Youngjae"

Jackson turned his head so fast, Jaebum was afraid he would hurt himself. 

The blond watched as a small group of boys stood next to Youngjae, talking to him in what seemed a friendly manner. It didn't look very lonely to him.

"Are you serious? He probably has more friends than us six combined", the younger chuckled. 

„That's not really hard, we only have each other", Bambam chimed in. 

„That's not true! I have another fr-", Yugyeom, who was feeling better now, said but was silenced as Bambam put a hand out n his shoulder. 

"The stray cat doesn't count Yugs"

"Oh, okay then, yeah. I only have you losers"

Jinyoung threw bread crumbs from his sandwich at the youngest after hearing that. 

"You love us bitch"

"Well, certainly not you", Yugyeom retorted as one crumb landed on his face. 

"Guys let's get back to our previous topic, yeah?", Mark chuckled. Although he loved seeing Jinyoung and Yugyeom fight he wanted to know what Jaebum had meant. 

"Uhm, just- just forget it", JB scratched the back of his neck. Maybe Jackson was right and he was just overthinking again. 

"Why do you think that he's alone?", Mark wouldn't give up.

„He-I don't know, he just looks sad sometimes", Jaebum mumbled and avoided looking at anyone. 

Mark leaned back in his chair, he never really paid attention to Youngjae but now that he was thinking about it, Youngjae really often looked sad

"Let's talk to him before our next lesson?", Jinyoung proposed and Jaebum nodded. For some reasons he felt excited to talk to Youngjae, excited that he could maybe make a new friend.

And they did as planned. 

As soon as they entered the classroom Jaebum and Jinyoung took again a seat in front of Youngjae, who was writing something.

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, silently asking if they should talk to him now. Jinyoung shrugged his shoulder which JB took as a yes.

"Hello Youngjae", he said. 

Youngjae looked at him again in confusion. "Hi?"

"How are you?", Jaebum thought this was a good conversation starter. 

"I'm good, you?", Youngjae didn't look so tense anymore, just curious as to why JB was talking to him.

"I'm okay, a little bit tired but besides that everything is fine"

Youngjae smiled slightly up at him, he didn't know what to say back but found that he didn't want the conversation to end just yet. 

"Why are you tired?", Was that too forward? Could you randomly ask people why they're- 

"I didn't sleep well but it's nothing a bit coffee couldn't fix", Jaebum chuckled and interrupted Youngjae's thoughts.

"Talking about coffee, here", Jinyoung took a small coffee to go out of his bag and handed it to JB.

"Thanks mum", He took it end opened the lid.

"Watch your tongue, I'm your wife"

"Wife?", That was the second time he heard Jinyoung say that he was Jaebum's wife and Youngjae was deeply confused.

Jaebum had to laugh so hard he nearly choked. Even Jinyoung chuckled but he was still rummaging through his bag. 

"Our friends say we behave like parents and it kinda got a joke between us"

"Yep", Jinyoung plopped the ‚p' at the end. „Do you want a coffee too? I bought two this morning but I don't want it and there's no way in hell I'd give it to the others"

Youngjae figured that the others were Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark but that wasn't important right now. He blinked a few times, trying to process that Jinyoung seriously offered him the second coffee. 

„I'd love to, should I pay you back?", Youngjae didn't wait for an answer and already began searching for his money. 

„No, of course not", Jinyoung replied and Youngjae stopped in his tracks. 

„Alright, thank you very much"

„No problem"

„What are you writing?", Jaebum asked after a few seconds of silence. 

„Just a summary for history"

Now was the time Youngjae expected the usual questions like „Can you send me a picture?", „Can I have it?", „Would you mind writing one for me?" but nothing like that came and to say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

Jaebum only nodded and went on to the next topic.

"Do you listen to music?"

"Yeah I do"

They continued talking about their favorite artists and bands, Jinyoung joined in since he didn't want to be left out although it was nice seeing Jaebum so happy to talk to Youngjae. 

The three didn't realize how much time had passed but then the teacher entered the room. 

"We'll continue our talk later, yeah? You have to show me some of their songs", Jaebum told Youngjae, the younger talked about a band he had never heard of before and was genuinely curious. 

"Really? I mean, yeah! Of course!", Youngjae exclaimed. He seemed to practically shine with excitement, a sight that Jaebum found extremely endearing.

For once in a very long time Youngjae felt giddy. This was the first proper conversation he had the whole week and how much he enjoyed talking to the two. 

It was weird, really but Youngjae looked forward to spend maybe a little more time with them. If they wanted to. 

The lesson ended and Jaebum and Jinyoung packed their things, getting prepared to switch classrooms. As usual Youngjae took his time. 

"Are you coming?", Jaebum called out to him. 

"Huh?", Youngjae replied like the intellectual he was. 

Jaebum shook his head fondly, "We have the same class now too, let's walk together" 

Suddenly Youngjae was in a rush to get his things. He nearly knocked his papers off the desk, he really had to get himself under control or else he would look like a complete idiot.

He jogged over to JB and Jinyoung and together they walked to their next class. Youngjae ignored the look he received from Namjoon. 

"The math teacher hates me", Jaebum whined on the way, making Jinyoung chuckle.

"Every teacher hates you"

Youngjae couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. It was true, not a single teacher was very fond of JB. 

He stopped laughing the moment he realized how rude it was and faced Jaebum with a scared expression. 

Jaebum gaped at him and Youngjae cursed himself for being so mean. 

"Not you too! I thought you were on my side!", He groaned in fake annoyance. 

„Your side? Come on, everyone wants to be on my side", Jinyoung said confidently.

„Traitor, that's what you are", Jaebum grumbled like a small child. 

A wave of relief washed over Youngjae. JB wasn't mad, if anything he was amused. 

This time Youngjae walked through the hallways with a large smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter ^^

"You know what this is? Bullshit. That's what it is"

"It's math"

"Exactly my point", Jaebum groaned. He could cry, he didn't understand a single math equation and it made him angry. 

"We can go over it after school again", Jinyoung suggested. He didn't understand much either but nonetheless he tried to help his friend. 

Jaebum grumbled but agreed. It couldn't hurt to study with Jinyoung. 

Youngjae heard everything they said since they talked rather loudly. He had already finished the math problems and was now just waiting for the teacher to move on. Normally Youngjae didn't feel anything when he heard people say how they couldn't understand something but with Jaebum it was different. He didn't know why.

Sneakily Youngjae threw a rubber at Jaebum's back. It certainly wasn't the nicest way to get the other's attention but it worked.

Jaebum felt something hit his back and he turned around with knitted eyebrows as he saw Youngjae's sheepish smile. 

"What is it?", he grumbled. He didn't like it when things were thrown at him no matter who it did. 

"Sorry but I noticed that you were struggling with math"

Jaebum scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know"

Youngjae wasn't so sure anymore about asking Jaebum if he wanted help. The other seemed frustrated but Youngjae felt like this could be proper apology that he had slept on his jacket. 

„I was wondering if I could help?", Youngjae's voice got higher at the end of the question. He cursed himself for sounding so childish but the other's gaze intimidated him. 

„No, it's alright"

It wasn't that Jaebum didn't need help or didn't want it, it was just that he didn't want Youngjae to feel obligated to help him. He realized that this was probably an attempt to say sorry for the thing about his jacket but there really was no need for it. Couldn't people just do nice things for others?

Youngjae was surprised at first because no one had ever declined his offer. 

"Are you sure?"

Was he? Hell, he desperately needed help but wouldn't that make him like everyone else? Only using Youngjae for his own profit?

„Jaebum, just accept his help", he heard Jinyoung whisper next to him. and he knew his best friend was right. 

"I'd really appreciate it if you did that", Jaebum said and couldn't help but smile back as a huge grin broke out on Youngjae's face. 

"Hang on", the younger mumbled and quickly scribbling something on a paper, his tongue sticking out while doing so. When he was finished he ripped the page out of his notebook and handed it to Jaebum. 

"My number, just text me when you want to meet up"

Jaebum took the note with a small nod. A smile gracing his lips once again when he looked at the neat handwriting. 

After that they all began to work again. Well, Jinyoung and Jaebum still didn't know what was going on and Youngjae doodled on his worksheet out of boredom. 

The lesson ended after another painfully long twenty minutes and Jinyoung and Jaebum couldn't wait to meet up with the others again. They hastily packed their supplies before stuffing them into their backpack and heading out of the room. 

Youngjae on the other hand didn't have anyone for whom he would have had to rush to. A shadow falling over his desk made him look up only to be met with an angry looking Namjoon. 

"What the hell was that about?"

„What?"

„Don't play dumb, Youngjae"

The younger got frustrated with Namjoon. He had no idea what he was talking about.

„I mean why were you exchanging notes with Jaebum?", his eyes glistened but Youngjae didn't see the big deal of it. Didn't he help everyone?

„I just offered him that I could go over math with him sometime", Youngjae shrugged, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

„Why would you do that?"

Youngjae let out a frustrated groan. "I can do whatever I please, yeah?"

With that he walked out, leaving a fuming Namjoon back. What was his problem all of a sudden? He never said anything when Youngjae gave other's his notes but apparently with Jaebum it was different.

Since Youngjae didn't feel like joining the 'smart table', he chose one at the other end of the cafeteria and sat down, alone. 

Loud chatter was heard through the large room and Youngjae instantly knew that it was Jaebum with his friends. 

Jackson had his arms wrapped around Jinyoung who tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Yugyeom, Bambam and Mark either cheered for Jackson or the other. It all seemed pretty funny. 

Youngjae didn't have much of an appetite anymore. He felt bad for being jealous of them but they looked so happy. Something he wished he would.

He shoved his food around on his plate, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Youngjae? Are you alone?"

Youngjae wanted to make a sassy remark but stopped himself, no need to be rude. 

As he looked at the person who had asked him his eyes widened.

Jaebum stood there with an raised eyebrow, his five friends standing behind him. All their eyes were on Youngjae who felt slightly uncomfortable with all the attention he received.

"Uhm, yeah?", He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Can we join you?", this time it was Jackson who asked. 

"You really want to?", Youngjae couldn't believe they would willingly sit with him. Why? Because no one else did. But they weren't like everyone else.

"Sure, why not?", Bambam shrugged and walked over to Youngjae's table. The others followed tightly behind. 

Youngjae wanted to ask them why they sat with him but it appeared like he didn't have to. 

"No one should sit alone", Jaebum said with a grin as he too, sat down. 

"Thanks", Youngjae mumbled.

"Anyways did you all see that bottle flip JB did today?", Yugyeom spoke up. 

"I never did such thing", Jaebum tried to deny it. 

"Bitch I made a video", Mark had already pulled his phone out.

"Nope, I don't recall doing it"

"Just admit that I'm rubbing off on you", Bambam wriggled his eyebrows.

By now Jaebum had a small blush on his cheeks and hid his head behind his hands. That much about not doing anything. 

"Really shame on you, I thought you were better than that", Jinyoung shook his head in disappointment. 

"I'm gonna show it Youngjae", the oldest of the friends announced and held his phone out so Youngjae was able to see it properly before pressing play. 

Youngjae chuckled amused as he saw JB kneeling on the floor with a water bottle in his hand. 

"Just this one time, not one more", he said sternly while looking into the camera. Someone laughed but Youngjae couldn't identify who. 

The next thing that happened was that Jaebum flipped the bottle but it didn't manage to land correctly. 

"One more time", Jaebum said reluctantly and did it a second time. 

Youngjae lost count of how often Jaebum tried and failed but it got to the point where everyone had tears streaming down their faces because the real Jaebum wouldn't stop hiding himself under the table. 

In the video Jaebum was currently lying on the floor, the water bottle slowly rolling away from him. He looked as if he regretted every decision of his life. 

"Turn it off!", Jaebum cried. 

"It's over", Mark choked out in between laughing fits. 

"Oh thank god", Jaebum got up again, hitting his head on the table in the process. When he finally sat on his seat again, his face was bright red. 

Youngjae bit his lip, trying not to laugh again. 

"Let it out, Youngjae. I know you want to laugh", Jaebum said amused. 

That was all it took for everyone to laugh again, this time JB joined in too.

And for once Youngjae experienced what it was like to sit with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all those kudos and hits! It makes me so happy ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Def_dayum:**

Hey it's me

 

**Def_dayum:**

wait you don't know who I am

 

**Def_dayum:**

It's Jaebum

 

**Def_dayum:**

well this is awkward

 

**ChoiChoi:**

don't worry

 

**ChoiChoi:**

it's alright

 

**ChoiChoi:**

do you want to discuss when I should help you with math?

 

**Def_dayum:**

actually no

 

**Def_dayum:**

i just wanted to talk to you

 

Youngjae was taken aback by the text. He didn't think Jaebum would text him in the first place since he had guessed that the other was very proud but now he even wanted to talk to him?

 

**ChoiChoi:**

alright, let's talk :)

 

At first it was weird for Youngjae since he never really texted with anyone besides sending pictures of his homework. The conversation seemed to nearly die down multiple times as none of the two knew how to keep it going.

After a while something seemed to change, they both began to talk about the first things that popped into their heads, hoping it would make a good topic for a conversation.

And it did.

It was funny how easy Youngjae was able to talk to JB. The older didn't mind it when he made a few mean jokes and neither did Youngjae. It was more like friendly teasing than anything else.

The time flew by but Youngjae didn't want to stop texting with the older even when it had gotten late and he could barely keep his eyes open

 

**Def_dayum:**

you should sleep now

 

**Def_dayum:**

it's already 11:36pm

 

**ChoiChoi:**

i'm bright awake tho

 

**Def_dayum:**

you had five minutes to type that, i don't think you are

 

**ChoiChoi:**

but we haven't even agreed when we'd meet up

 

**Def_dayum:**

how about tomorrow after school? would that work for you?

 

**ChoiChoi:**

i gotta think

 

**ChoiChoi:**

my brain won't work

 

**ChoiChoi:**

can i think tomorrow morning? i kinda fell asleep for a second

 

**Def_dayum:**

of course

 

**Def_dayum:**

sleep well youngjae~ 

 

**ChoiChoi:**

you toooo

 

Youngjae couldn't fight the tiredness anymore after ha had switched off his phone. He hugged his pillow tighter, snuggling in to it and fell asleep immediately.

Jaebum on the other hand, was lying in his bed, unable to fall asleep. For some reasons he kept tossing and turning. Pulling the bedsheets closer when it got too cold but then kicking them away again after he was too hot. It frustrated him. There was also the fact that thoughts about Youngjae wouldn't leave his mind. 

Why he helped everyone so willingly.

How he still managed to be so nice to everyone.

Questions Jaebum would love to know an answer to but knew he would never get one. He finally fell asleep around 1am only to be woken up by his alarm clock at 6:30am.

Groggily he prepared everything for school, got dressed, ate breakfast and made his way to school. On the way he threw a quick glance at his phone. 

 

**ChoiChoi:**

good morning Jaebum

 

A smile formed on JB's face as he read the message. He didn't know why but he always liked it when someone wrote him good morning or good night, it made him happy although it was simply a text.

 

**Def_dayum:**

good morning :) see you later

 

He stuffed his phone back into his pockets and continued to walk. When he got to the school gates one of his best friends jumped on his back, making him tumble forward but luckily he could hold his balance.

"Dammit Jackson, it's too early for that", Jaebum grumbled and the blond hopped off his back.

„I told Jinyoung you'd carry me to class", Jackson pouted, „I have a bet with him"

Jaebum thought for a minute before he replied.

"So if I carry you, Jinyoung would lose?"

His friend nodded.

"Get back on", Jaebum scrunched down so Jackson would have it easier.

Call it evil but Jaebum wanted to see Jinyoung lose and besides there'd be no harm in carrying Jackson.

"You're the best", Jackson smiled as soon as Jaebum began to walk.

It started out slowly but when JB got used to the weight on his back he quickened his pace.

"Move! I have a bet to win!", Jackson screeched when the other students blocked the hallway. Surprised they made space for the duo and watched them in confusion.

"What are they looking at? Have they never seen two bros giving each other a piggyback rise?", Jackson muttered, making Jaebum chuckle.

He shifted Jackson to get a better grip. "Why did you two even bet on something like this?", Jaebum felt Jackson shrug.

"I said you'd do everything for friends and he said yes, for everyone except for me"

"You two just can't stop teasing each other, heh?", It was amusing to the older how his friends acted. That's why he loved them.

"You know how Jinyoung is", the blond whined but it was clear that he didn't mean it.

Of course Youngjae saw the two too. Who didn't see them like this? They weren't exactly hard to miss. He had to giggle as Jackson hit Jaebum's head at one point, telling him to be faster. It was endearing to watch them.

"Hey, Youngjae!", Namjoon flipped his forehead, "Did you even listen to me?"

Youngjae couldn't help but wince. "No, sorry"

“Don't waste your time with such losers", Namjoon mentioned towards Jaebum and Jackson who were disappearing into the crowd, the only thing that you could still see was Jackson's hair.

“Don't talk about them like that", there it was again, the irritation Youngjae felt whenever Namjoon decided to be rude.

"What? It's true"

Instead of arguing Youngjae just quietly excused himself, saying that he had to do something before classes start. Honestly he just wanted to go after Jaebum, maybe they could talk a bit more.

He followed their direction and since he and JB were in the same class, it wasn't very surprising that they halted in front of his classroom.

"Yo, Jinyoung!", Jackson screamed, making Jinyoung who was peacefully sitting on his chair look up.

"You fuckers didn't!", he yelled back.

The blond hopped off JB's back and waddled to the other. He softly poked his nose. "You owe me twenty bucks, loser", he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"20 bucks?", Jaebum couldn't believe they betted such a high price for something like that.

Jinyoung grumbled but gave Jackson his money. "I didn't think you'd do it!"

"I kinda enjoy seeing you lose", the older admitted and sat down next to Jinyoung.

"I hate you"

“I'll go to my own room then before Jinyoung decides to kill me”, Jackson waved before he got out.

“See you later, Jacks!", Jinyoung called after him.

"Jacks?". Jaebum asked teasingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Ah, shut it"

Now was the time Youngjae thought he could join in. He stepped into the room and took his seat like he usually did.

"Good morning", he greeted the two quietly.

"Good morning to you too", JB flashed him a warm smile, Jinyoung did too.

"Finally someone who is nice, not like a certain idiot that made me lose my bet"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have been so stupid. I mean, 20 buck, really?"

Jinyoung didn't comment on it, instead he just turned to Youngjae.

"Youngjae don't you think Jaebum is extremely mean?"

He was caught off guard by the sudden question but quickly answered.

"Actually I think he's quite nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS RANDOM 
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless~
> 
> and sorry if the texting was weird to read ://


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or if it’s just bad in general :// I hope you enjoy the new chapter tho! ^^

"What the hell, Youngjae?", Namjoon sneered mockingly after he threw a quick glance at the other's phone. 

Youngjae held his head down and put his earphones out, "What's wrong with it?", he mumbled quietly.

"It's complete shit, you should listen to better music than that"

"A-Actually it's my favorite group", Youngjae admitted, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, that's just fucking sad", Namjoon patted his back with a bit too much force for Youngjae's liking and went to his own desk. 

Just as Youngjae wanted to hide his earphones in his bag, they got snatched out of his hand. Surprised he finally looked up. 

Jaebum was just putting them into his ears. When the music started to play he began nodding his head and hum approvingly from time to time.

The older had heard what Namjoon had said and it hurt him to see Youngjae's sad expression. Jaebum knew how devastating it was when someone made fun of the things you liked but he also knew how much it meant when someone showed interest in it. 

"You don't have to listen to it", Youngjae muttered and tried to get his earphones back but Jaebum dodged his hand. 

"The song is quite catchy, do they have more?" Jaebum was sure that the song would be stuck in his head for the whole day but he actually really liked it.

Reluctantly Youngjae nodded and switched to the next one on his playlist. Jaebum held an earphone out to him so the two could listen to it together now. 

"Oh! That's my favorite part!", Youngjae suddenly exclaimed, practically bouncing in excitement. 

Jaebum watched the younger, who smiled widely and was swaying along with to the rhythm. It was adorable. 

"Their music is amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, yeah?", Jaebum wanted Youngjae to know that it didn't matter what Namjoon had said. The guy was a douche and his opinion shouldn't count. 

Youngjae needed some time to fully process the whole meaning behind Jaebum's words but after a few seconds he flashed him a smile.

"I won't"

Jaebum ruffles his hair affectionately, "Thats what I wanted to hear"

Youngjae chuckled as his hair probably now looked like a complete mess. 

"Wanna still meet after school?"

"Of course", JB grinned and went to his seat next to Jinyoung since the lesson would start in less than two minutes.

"You know I might get jealous if you keep being that nice to Youngjae", Jinyoung mumbled teasingly as JB plopped down on his chair.

"Oh please, you know you're my only muffin" the older pinched his cheeks.

"Ew, you know what? I want a divorce"

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?", JB raised an eyebrow but Jinyoung simply shrugged.

"Are you now going to say the typical 'it's not you, it's me' thing?"

"Hell nah, it's all your fault. I'm perfect boyfriend material. Besides I already got my eyes on someone else, someone way more attractive", Jinyoung winked and Jaebum ended up laughing. He tried to stifle his laughter as the teacher entered but to no avail. Jinyoung kicked him under the table, telling him to shut up but even he couldn't help the small chuckle that left his mouth. 

Finally, after what seemed like years,school was over.

"I won't walk home with you today, I'm meeting up with Youngjae", he told his best friend. 

"Would you look at that, not even five hours divorced and you already have a new lover", he shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"Didn't you say you have another one too?"

Jinyoung threw his bag over his shoulder and blew a kiss towards Jaebum. "You got me" After that he walked out, probably going to Mark and Jackson.

JB just watched his friend disappear fondly. He was glad to have him as a friend. The other's of course too. Hell, he'd do everything for those idiots. It wasn't even like they were just friends. Friends seemed too normal to them, they were more like a family.

"Are you ready Jaebum?", Youngjae lightly grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh sure, let's go"

The two walked towards the library, their shoulders occasionally touching. Youngjae wanted to apologize the first time it happened but it didn't look like Jaebum minded the contact and neither did he. 

When the two were seated Youngjae took his books out of his bag and placed them on the table. 

"Okay so where should we start?"

Jaebum scratched the back of his neck. That was a good question because he didn't even know what he didn't understand.

"How about we start from the beginning of this topic?", Youngjae offered patiently. 

"That sounds like the best idea"

Youngjae began to explain him everything from the start. Jaebum tried to follow as good as he could but had to ask occasionally if Youngjae could repeat it again. The younger took his time, making sure JB really understood it. Of course they couldn't go over everything in just one day but it was definitely a start. 

"Youngjae my head feels like it will explode any moment", JB groaned after three hours. That might had been the longest time he was able to concentrate. It wasn't very hard to do so though, he found that he liked listened to Youngjae's voice. Even when it was about math. 

"We can finish for today if you want to", he said and JB nodded. 

"Thank you Youngjae for doing this, you really don't have to", Jaebum looked at the younger who smiled slightly up at him. 

"Don't worry, I want to"

Jaebum couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. He was sure he looked like an idiot but didn't mind one bit.

"Wanna go eat ice cream?", Yes, he wanted to take a break from studying. That didn't mean he also wanted a break from Youngjae. 

"Ice cream even though it's freezing outside?"

"How about some hot coffee?"

Youngjae nodded happily. "I'd like that"

Jaebum clapped his hands together in excitement and then began to pack his things as fast as possible, Youngjae doing the same. 

"It'll be my treat", He announced as he saw Youngjae putting some money in his jacket pocket.

"You really don't have to pay for me"

"Shush"

"Did you just shush me?"

"Damn right I did"

Jaebum didn't know how far he could take his jokes and was scared he might have crossed a line but the cute giggle from Youngjae made all his worries vanish. 

He smiled at the younger and pulled him out of the library, Youngjae was still giggling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! You guys are amazing and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, yeah? <3
> 
> Thanks for the support this story is getting and maybe let me know what you think so far or if you want something to happen ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really unsure about this chapter but my friend punched me and said if i didn’t post it she would so here we areeee

"Here's your coffee", Jaebum put the coffee cup in front of Youngjae. They had chosen a small but comfy looking cafe and Jaebum had taken care of their orders. 

"Thank you but I feel bad for making you pay", Youngjae fiddled with his sleeves. He wasn't used to getting things bought for him and didn't know how he should properly react. 

"I told you it's not a big deal", JB reassured the other. 

Youngjae nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Hissing as the hot liquid burned his tongue. He quickly put the cup back down and reached for Jaebum's drink, which was a cold cola. 

He drank about half of it before he realized what he was doing. His eyes went wide as he slowly put the glass back down, JB watching him amused.

"I'm so so sorry"

"It's quite alright", Jaebum tried his best not to laugh. 

""I'll pay you a new one"

"Youngjae, don't worry. I wasn't that thirsty to begin with"

"Then why did we come here?", Youngjae asked bluntly. 

"Oh, uhm", Jaebum blinked, trying to think of something that didn't seem like he desperately wanted to spend time with the other, "I like the furniture here"

"The furniture?", Youngjae had his brows raised, not really believing Jaebum. 

"Yes I often come here... to look at it"

Great, now he didn't look like he wanted to spend time with him but like a total creep. Good job, Jaebum congratulated himself.

"Actually no, I wanted to get to know you more", He tried to save his situation. 

Youngjae could feel his cheeks heat up and he prayed that Jaebum would think it was because of the coffee. He was a bit overwhelmed at the confession and didn't know what to say.

"I have just made things worse, didn't I? Can we go back to saying that I love looking at furniture?"

A chuckle left Youngjae's lips and he shook his head. 

"I enjoy talking to you so I guess it's a winwin for us both", He grinned, showing his white teeth. 

"That's relieving to hear"

"So did anything interesting happen to you today?", Youngjae questioned curiously. He took a second sip of his coffee now that it was slightly cooler. 

"Actually yes, Jinyoung and I got a divorce"

Youngjae gasped in fake shook. He found it funny how serious they took the joke. 

"You two were such a cute couple"

"He said he found someone better looking!", Jaebum groaned. 

"Really? Maybe he could give me his number", Youngjae had a teasing look on his face. 

Jaebum squinted at him. Honestly he liked the playful side of Youngjae, he seemed more open like this than in school.

"I can't believe all my friends are so rude to me like I'm just trying to be nice and even gave Jinyoung half of my sandwich at lunch but did I get a thank you? Well, yes I did but also a divorce so that's kinda negative"

Youngjae zoomed out midway through Jaebum's rambling. Did Jaebum see him as a friend? He didn't want to get his hopes up though.

"Youngjae?", Jaebum notices that the other didn't respond for a longer time, he seemed deeply in thought. 

"Hm?", He cursed himself for not listening. What was Jaebum saying again? Something about sandwiches?

"Forget it", Jaebum said but it didn't come off as rude or disappointed.Youngjae felt bad nonetheless. 

"I'm sorry for not listening"

"You don't have to apologize", Jaebum finished his glass, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

Now Jaebum got the time to ask what he originally wanted to the second time he talked to Youngjae. 

"Why did you sleep on my jacket?"

He could see the younger tense up and rushed out that he didn't have to answer if it made him uncomfortable but Youngjae brushed his concern off. 

"No, it's your right to know but the reason is really pathetic", he chuckled bitterly. Jaebum didn't like that sound, it was so different from the usual light laughter that it scared him. 

"I was exhausted throughout the whole day because I had been studying and writing summaries all night long, I think I slept barely an hour"

Just as Jaebum wanted to comment on how he should take care of himself and stay healthy Youngjae continued. 

"At the end I couldn't even keep my eyes open for more than two minutes and I know I shouldn't have but your jacket looked so comfortable so I used it as a pillow and fell asleep. Also to be completely honest, it kinda felt like I was able to lean on a friend rather than a jacket", by the end Youngjae avoided Jaebum's gaze, too scared the older would laugh or mock him for sounding like a small child that needed affection. But didn't everyone need some affection?

Jaebum was shocked to say the least. He figured that the other was so tired because of school work but what really got him was what he said about leaning on a friend. It made his heart clench even thinking that Youngjae felt like this.

He didn't want to pity the younger though because although he felt bad for him, his pity wouldn't help him in any way. 

"Youngjae, it's perfectly fine"

The younger lifted his head again, finally looking into the other's eyes and saw no trace that could indicate he was lying. 

The two began chatting about lighter things, like favorite food and so on. Jaebum was proud to say that he learnt more about Youngjae. When it had gotten late they both decided to go home, Jaebum offering to walk him home and Youngjae didn't decline. 

On the way they had a very important discussion. 

"So you think pink doesn't suit me?", Jaebum was truly offended. 

"I didn't say that it doesn't suit you, I just think you look better in other colors"

"I'm going to prove to you that I can still look fine in pink"

"I never said you didn't!"

"But you thought it!"

"Well, yeah" Youngjae received a shove for that but he accepted it with a giggle. 

When they reached Youngjae's house Jaebum didn't think much about what he did next. 

He swiftly shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over Youngjae's shoulders. 

"Keep it", he said as he saw the confusion on the other's face. 

"No way I can accept that", Youngjae shook his head and extended the jacket to JB. He didn't make any attempts to take it back so Youngjae shook it lightly. 

"JB, I really can't", The jacket looked rather expensive and he wouldn't know how to repay Jaebum. 

"Now you'll always have a friend besides you", Jaebum whispered, gazing up at Youngjae through his eyelashes. 

Youngjae could already feel his eyes begin to tear up. No one had ever said this to him. 

"So just keep in mind that you can always come to me and the other five, yeah?"

Suddenly Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck. His grip on the jacket so tight, you could see his knuckles turning white. 

"Thank you", He said, his voice shaking.

After Jaebum got over the shook that Youngjae was holding him, he hugged back. 

"You're welcome, Choi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are healthy and feeling well! 
> 
> If not or if something is bothering you I’m always here to talk to (or if you just wanna be friends) 
> 
> my insta is: bambamismy_aesthetic


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend’s bias is Namjoon and she got really frustrated with this chapter... I shouldn’t find it as amusing as I do.

Youngjae fumbled with his jacket, more like JB's jacket, as he sat down on his chair. He was extremely nervous about what the other people would think. Not because he was afraid that they could mock him. No, because he was scared they'd make fun of Jaebum. It didn’t seem like anyone noticed it though and he was glad about that.

"Looking good, Youngjae", Jinyoung winked at him as he sat down in front of Youngjae, Jaebum following. Okay, so Jinyoung noticed.

"Thank you", he mumbled shyly, avoiding eye contact with the older. 

"Anyways, JB wanted to ask you something but was too much of a chicken-", Jinyoung got a slap on his back from Jaebum for that. 

"I wasn't a chicken"

"You were but not my point", Jinyoung turned again to Youngjae. 

„Would you like to come over this weekend? The six of us are going bowling and maybe watching a movie later"

„I- I don't want to intrude", Youngjae said shaking his head. He saw how Jaebum's smile quivered but didn't think it was because he had declined their offer. 

„We would really like it if you came"

„But we don't want to force you", JB quickly added. 

„If you're sure it's not much trouble I'd love to", A grin broke out on his face as he saw the blinding smile Jaebum gave him. 

„Great! I'll text you the details later, yeah?", Jaebum was glowing in excitement.

Youngjae eagerly nodded. Sadly their conversation was interrupted by a certain male that looked like he was ready to rip JB's throat out for talking to Youngjae.

„Youngjae!", Namjoon gritted out, „Why didn't you text me yesterday?"

„I uh- was with Jaebum and-„

„Why the heck were you with that fucker?"

„You know I actually sit right here", Jaebum was rather calm whereas Jinyoung was fuming with anger. 

„How dare you call him fucker?", Jinyoung jumped up from his chair and reached out to grab Namjoon's collar but was stopped by JB. Ever since they were kids Jinyoung had that really protective side when it came to Jaebum. 

"Lemme hit that idiot", Jinyoung tried to wriggle out oh the other's hold but JB was stronger. 

"The only idiots here are you two", Namjoon hissed, not bothered by Jinyoung's attempt to hit him. 

"Don't be so rude, Namjoon!", Now even Youngjae raised his voice. Who did Namjoon think he was to be so mean? Jaebum and the other's had never done something to him so he really was the only idiot. 

"I told you I needed your notes but you didn't send me them!", Namjoon faced Youngjae, his head red. 

"Maybe because I don't want to?", Youngjae was shaking with anger and... disappointment? In those moments he remembered that he was only actually there for giving notes to others, nothing more. 

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?", Namjoon didn't like it when other's didn't do what he wanted and the other's behavior irritated him.

Youngjae didn't know what to say, what to do. Jaebum noticed how Namjoon's words affected Youngjae   
and decided to speak for him. 

"You better fuck off now", Jaebum now also stood up, releasing Jinyoung who stepped closer to Namjoon. 

Of course the teacher chose that moment to enter the classroom, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene in front o him. 

"What's going on?", he asked tiredly, as if the whole thing already bored him. 

Before Jaebum or Jinyoung even had the chance to speak up, Namjoon spoke up. 

"I was just having a chat with Youngjae and those two maniacs began insulting me"

"You fucking lia-"

"Jinyoung! Watch your language", the teacher exclaimed. 

"Language my as-", Jaebum held a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything he'd regret later on. 

"Youngjae is that true?"

Youngjae didn't even have to think about his answer. 

"No, it's not-"

"But sir! Jinyoung wanted to punch me!", Namjoon rushed out before Youngjae could say any more. 

The teacher rubbed his temples, and closed his eyes. Breathing heavily. 

"Can't you two just act smart for once? Detention for both of you today after class"

"But-"

"No buts"

Jaebum kicked his desk, not caring about the annoyed glance he got from the teacher. 

"Bye bye", Namjoon waved at them sweetly and went to his own desk. 

„I actually had plans with Jackson after school", Jinyoung grumbled as he sat down. 

„I know", Jaebum felt bad although it wasn't his fault that the two couldn't meet up now. 

„But hey! I'd punch that guy anytime if he talks bad about you" 

Jaebum smiled at his best friend, ruffling his hair which made Jinyoung glare at him. 

Youngjae on the other hand felt like complete shit. He cursed himself for being so much of a coward that he couldn't even stand up for himself against Namjoon. He was the reason why Jinyoung couldn't meet Jackson. He was the reason the two had detention. 

„I- I'm sorry", He whispered afraid that they would ignore him now. Instead the two just turned to him and shrugged their shoulders. 

„Detention sucks, that I admit but Namjoon was a douche and you don't deserve being treated like that", Jaebum said but had to be quiet afterwards since the lesson started. 

 

"You losers! Why the hell do you have detention?", Yugyeom yelled as soon as they told their friends at the lunch table. 

"Namjoon was a dick and we didn't have any of it"

The other four rolled their eyes, they couldn't understand Namjoon's hatred towards Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

They continued eating in silence. Jackson wasn't as talkative as usual after he had found out Jinyoung couldn't make it today. 

"Can I sit with you guys?", Youngjae had walked over to their table but neither noticed, they were all too deep into their own thoughts. 

"Yeah sure!", Jaebum smiled sweetly at him. 

Yugyeom moved a bit closer to Bambam so that he practically sat on his lap but none of them seemed to mind. 

Happily Youngjae sat down and began to munch on his food. 

"Isn't that Jaebum's jacket?", Yugyeom asked out of the blue, he leaned towards Youngjae and sniffed him. 

"It does smell like JB"

"But doesn't he look extremely good in it?", Jaebum asked, making Youngjae duck his head in order to hide his blush. 

"Your gay is showing", Jackson informed him like the nice person he was. 

"Just saying", Jaebum grumbled before he realized that he had just admitted to being gay next to Youngjae. Well kind of.

The younger didn't look at him weirdly and just nodded. It made Jaebum feel relieved that Youngjae obviously didn't have anything against that fact. 

"How long is your detention?", Mark swallowed a bite of his food. 

"What did he say again? Two hours or something"

"Yep, two"

Youngjae was surprised that neither of them mentioned the fact that he was the reason why Namjoon flipped out. 

What he didn't know was that the thought that all this was his fault never even crossed their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a better day/night than me!  
>  Thanks for all your comments and kudos. It means a lot to me ^•^


	10. Chapter 10

"Well this was fucking boring", Jinyoung exclaimed as he put on his backpack and walked with Jaebum out of the detention room.

The two hours seemed to last forever but eventually they were released into freedom again, at least that's how JB described it.

"I can't wait to finally get home and sleep", Jaebum yawned, for some reasons that day really took its tools on him.

Jinyoung didn't answer to that because it was clear he felt the same. Together they walked down the empty hallway till the sound of footsteps began to follow them.

"Guys! Wait up!"

Confused they turned around to see Youngjae running towards them.

Jaebum frowned, what was he still doing here?

Youngjae blushed as he was asked exactly that question when he finally caught up with them but tried to hide it behind a cough.

"I waited for you because I figured you'd be exhausted so I bought you a coffee", he began to rummage in his bag, successfully avoiding eye contact, till he pulled out two coffee to go cups.

"That really wasn't necessary", Jinyoung said dumbfounded, although he was extremely touched by the other's act of kindness.

"But I wanted to", the other mumbled and held the coffee out for them to take and they did.

Jaebum opened the lid and took a sip, Jinyoung following his example.

"What are you going to do now?", JB asked as the three continued to walk to the school exit.

Youngjae shrugged, waiting for them was the only thing he had planned today.

"I guess I'll walk home"

"I can give you a ride?", It sounded more like a question than anything else.

"I'd really appreciate that", Youngjae didn't even try to decline the offer since he knew it would be of no use, he had noticed that Jaebum could be very stubborn when he wanted to.

"Shotgun!", Jinyoung suddenly yelled, making Jaebum roll his eyes fondly.

"You don't want Youngjae to be shotgun?"

"Don't get me wrong, he's extremely nice but you're wife should sit in front. Besides, that way I can choose what music we play"

"Ex-wife", Jaebum corrected him.

"Potato, potahto", Jinyoung waved him off.

"It's alright for me to sit in the back", Youngjae thought it would be smart to join the conversation instead of being quiet.

"It's decided then"

  
"I didn't know whale noises counted as music", Youngjae remarked when the first few seconds of the ‚song' Jinyoung had chosen started to play.

„They don't", Jaebum grumbled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, „He just does that to annoy me"

Jinyoung who had been swaying in his seat till then turned around to look at Youngjae and flashed him a smile.

„He hates whale noises"

He didn't know why but the thought that JB hated them was adorable for Youngjae.

„Why?"

„Because when we wer-"

„Jinyoung no"

The man in question winked at Jaebum.

„Jinyoung yes", With that he turned back to Youngjae.

„Like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, when we were kids we had a sleepover but like the amazing friend I am I made up a story that ghosts existed that whined and made all kinds of sounds before they ate small children, yeah?"

Youngjae nodded to show that he could follow and Jinyoung continued. Although he was confused why Jinyoung would make such a story up.

"We were like six and JB was very easy to trick but for some reasons he wouldn't believe me this story. So I took my mums phone before we went to bed and googled the first thing that came to my mind that could suit the noise I had described the best"

"Whale noises?"

"Whale noises. As soon as JB fell asleep I waited for an hour and then I started the video. I jumped onto his bed and kept shaking him till he woke up, when he asked me what the hell was going on I just whispered 'they are coming for us' and I kid you not he actually peed his pants"

When Jinyoung had finished his story Youngjae was a giggling mess whereas Jaebum wasn't that amused.

"I did not pee my pants"

"But you screamed so loud your parents woke up, then you proceeded to cry"

"Do you also remember that I ignored you after that for a whole week?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to repeat that?"

"No"

"Then shut up"

Jinyoung chuckled but was quiet after that. The only thing that could be heard were Youngjae's giggles.

"It's not that funny", JB grumbled. Why did his best friend have to tell the most embarrassing story of his childhood to Youngjae?

"Oh but it is"

"I hate you all"

Not much was said after that since Jaebum kept glaring at Jinyoung. He dropped Youngjae off first the. he drove to Jinyoung's house.

"See you tomorrow, dumbass!", Jaebum called out to him and Jinyoung waved as a goodbye.

As soon as he got home, he didn't waste a minute to text Youngjae the informations for the weekend only to see that the younger had already texted him.

 

**ChoiChoi** :  
hey jaebum

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
thanks for the ride home ^^

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
and sorry for laughing at you...

 

**Def_dayum:**  
no worries :) it's alright

 

**Def_dayum:**  
about the weekend

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
yeah?

 

Youngjae was anxious, maybe Jaebum had changed his mind and didn't want him to come?

 

**Def_dayum:**  
we would meet at the bowling center around 3

 

**Def_dayum:**  
and bambam said he wanted to watch a children's movie

 

**Def_dayum:**  
we told him nah but then yugyeom was also on his side and we can't refuse the two smol beans ya know?

 

**Def_dayum:**  
i hope you don't mind

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
oh no it's perfectly fine :)

 

**Def_dayum:**  
great :D

 

**Def_dayum:**  
should i pick you up so we can drive to the bowling center together?

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
are you sure it's alright?

 

**Def_dayum:**  
absolutely

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
thank you

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
and also when do you want to meet for studying again?

 

**Def_dayum:**  
how about tomorrow?

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
works for me ^^

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
library again?

 

**Def_dayum:**  
or do you maybe want to come over to my place?

 

**ChoiChoi:**  
yes that's good too

 

**Def_dayum:**  
alright

 

**Def_dayum:**  
so about that band you showed me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh i kind of noticed today that my notes are probably annoying so i’m gonna make them as short as possible from now on ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Also autocorrect likes to write Youngjae as Young jaw so if that is the case somewhere.... ignore that

Youngjae was packing his things while Jaebum had gone to use the bathroom before they would drive to his place. 

A shadow fell over his desk just as he finished.

"What do you want?", he asked coldly as he saw Namjoon. 

"I-uh I wanted to apologize", the other boy scratched the back of neck awkwardly before he continued, "I was rude to you and I realized what I said wasn't nice, not at all"

Youngjae was surprised, he hadn't expected that to come from him. Although he appreciated Namjoon saying he was sorry, Youngjae wasn't the one he should apologize to.

"Don't you think you should say that to JB and Jinyoung?"

Namjoon suppressed a groan, couldn't he just accept the apology already? It was Youngjae he wanted something from, not those two idiots. 

Nonetheless he agreed, "Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow"

Youngjae thought that was genuine enough and smiled at Namjoon. 

"Thank you"

Namjoon was still standing there when Youngjae put his bag over his shoulder. 

"Something else you want to tell me?", he asked with raised brows. 

"Yeah, can we study together today?"

"No, sorry. I'm meeting with Jaebum"

He left the other dumbfounded. Youngjae just wanted to get to Jaebum now. Maybe he would be able to cheer the younger up. 

"Youngjae!", Jaebum greeted him, grinning widely as if they hadn't seen each other six minutes ago. 

"Hey"

"Wanna go now?"

Youngjae nodded and together they made their way towards Jaebum's car. When they sat inside and Jaebum started the motor, music began to play. 

Youngjae wasn't listening at first. Only after a few seconds his head shot up to look at Jaebum who was already grinning from ear to ear. 

"You bought their album?“, he couldn't believe Jaebum would spend money on a band he had shown him. 

"Like I said, I love their music"

Youngjae had to stop himself from squealing in his seat. He ducked his head again so Jaebum wouldn't see the large smile on his face.

The continued to drive in silence, the music loudly blasting through the speakers. 

Not much later Youngjae got out of the car. 

"Baby, I'm home!", Jaebum yelled while he opened the door. 

Youngjae couldn't believe he had heard right. Did Jaebum have a boyfriend? Why was he never the topic of any conversations? 

"Ah, there she is"

Girlfriend?

Jaebum turned around to Youngjae and held something... fluffy in his arms?

"Meet my baby", Jaebum mumbled as he petted the cat. 

Youngjae couldn't help but cue at the adorableness. He didn't know if it was because of the cat or Jaebum. 

"That's Nora", Jeabum said and put the cat back on the ground. Youngjae kneeled down and held his hand out for the cat so he wouldn't scare her immediately. She sniffed at his hand and came a bit closer, Youngjae took that as a sign that he was allowed to pet her now.

"You should feel honored, she never is so friendly to someone at the first meeting"

A large smile broke out in Youngjae's face that lit up his features. He even had to chuckle as the cat started to purr.

Jaebum watched the two interact with a fond look in his eyes. Honestly, he had lied. Nora was extremely cuddly and liked most people immediately. 

But he wanted Youngjae to feel special because that boy deserved it and so much more.

 

An hour into their studying Jaebum actually felt like he got the hang of math. 

"So that's the result?", he asked bewildered as it seemed rather logical now that someone had explained it to him. 

Youngjae laughed at the older, "Yeah, that's it"

"Wow"

"So do you need help with another subject too?"

Where should Jaebum start? There were english, geography, history and his list could go on but he didn't want to tell Youngjae that.

„Come on, JB. Don't be so proud and just accept my help", Youngjae was lying on the floor, his head in his hands. 

"Actually I need some help with geography too"

So the two continued with geography. This was easier to understand for Jaebum as math and he was glad Youngjae was still so patient with him. It took them about an hour before Jaebum told Youngjae he got it. 

Youngjae was extremely proud of Jaebum. The older showed that he wanted to get better marks by how closely he listened to the younger. He saw that his effort wouldn't go to waste and were highly appropriated by the older. 

"Do you want something else to drink?", Jaebum stood up and stretched his arms. His shirt sliding up slightly and Youngjae would have lied if he didn't notice how it exposed a bit of his flat stomach. 

"Uh-", say something Youngjae, don't stare, he scolded himself, "Do you have a cola?"

"Yep, be right back", he told Youngjae and left to get the drinks. 

The younger was now alone in the room and decided to take a better look at how Jaebum had decorated his room. There were a few plants and pictures of him and his friends but besides that his room was rather plain and simple.

One picture in particular caught his attention. It was of Jaebum and Jinyoung when they were younger, maybe about eleven and looked like they were in a photo booth. 

Jaebum had his cheek squished against Jinyoung's, who had his eyes closed and looked like he had to sneeze in exactly that moment.

"Good old times when Jinyoung was still cute", Jaebum chuckled as he handed Youngjae his cola. 

The younger took it with a small thanks and turned back to the picture. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Jinyoung become friends?"

Jaebum made himself comfortable on his bed. "He broke one of my toys in preschool. I told him it was fine but he  wouldn't stop crying and bought me a new one. I offered that he could play with it too and since then we were inseparable, I guess"

"That sounds nice", Youngjae sat down next to Jaebum who had shuffled around so he would have more space. 

"And the other's?"

"Jackson and Mark just wouldn't go away after we talked to them once. They stuck to us like chewing gum on a shoe, not that we minded. The four of us somehow adopted Yugyeom and Bambam later on, I don't even know how that happened"

Youngjae chuckled, he loved listening to JB talk about his friends. The older had such a fond sparkle in his eyes when he mentioned one of them. So much adoration when he spoke about something his friends had done. It made Youngjae feel bad for being jealous of them. 

"And now you're with us too"

„Huh?"

„I mean you're part of our group now too", Jaebum sat up, his legs crossed, „only if you want to of course"

„I'm happy to be in your group", Youngjae assured him, not fighting the large smile on his face.

Jaebum modded happily. The two continued to chat for a bit. Youngjae occasionally hitting the other when he made fun of him but Jaebum just kept laughing. 

JB felt bad for ruining the teasing atmosphere they had created but he had to ask Youngjae something important.

„Why do you write everything for the other students?"

Youngjae's laughter immediately died down. He looked unsure if he wanted to answer but thought that there could be no harm in telling. 

„Honestly I have no idea. At the beginning I just did it in hopes of getting friends, you see how that worked out", Youngjae chuckled coldly and Jaebum scooted to the younger, putting an arm around the other's shoulders. 

"And now I just don't want to disappoint anyone", Youngjae's voice got oddly quiet at the end which made JB tighten his hold on him. Youngjae tiredly rested his head on JB's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being held like this. 

"You don't disappoint anyone, Youngjae. If they don't see what a great person you are, they don't deserve your effort"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter~

"Hey, Youngjae. Can you give me your summary for history? And your english notes now that we're talking about it", A guy, Youngjae had barely ever spoken to, asked two days later after school had ended.

"I don't have them with me right now", Youngjae lied. He always had everything in his bag but he didn't want to give them to everyone anymore. Jaebum's words opened his eyes. He was better than that.

The guy grumbled something incomprehensible and went away without as much as a 'goodbye'.

"Youngjae!", Bambam yelled as soon as Youngjae got out of his classroom. Although it wasn't something weird to see one of his friends waiting for him, Youngjae couldn't help but be surprised whenever they were.

Friends.

Youngjae liked the word now again. It made him happy to think that he finally had some.

He caught up the the younger boy and together they walked to the school exit.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow. It'll be so amazing!", The boy next to him squealed adorably.

Youngjae smiled as he saw Bambam waving obnoxiously at Yugyeom.

"Yugs!", Bambam engulfed the slightly younger in a tight hug.

"We saw each other ten minutes ago, Bams", Yugyeom rolled his eyes but hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I know, I'm just so happy that it's finally weekend and also that we guys meet up tomorrow"

A grin broke out on Yugyeom's face and he ruffled his best friend's hair. He then turned to Youngjae.

"Should we walk you home?", he offered kindly. Honestly none of the six minded spending time with Youngjae, they actually looked forward to it. Especially Jaebum.

"I uh-", Youngjae was flustered as he admitted it, "Actually Jaebum said he'd drive me home"

The two younger began to giggle which made Youngjae slightly uncomfortable since he didn't know why they did.

"See you tomorrow", Yugyeom winked at him before he grabbed Bambam's hand and disappeared, leaving Youngjae alone.

He frowned as he watched the two vanish but didn't think too much of it. He went over to Jaebum's car and waited for him there. Not much later JB appeared and waved sweetly as he saw Youngjae.

"Let's bring you home"

When the two were sitting in the car Youngjae couldn't help but tell the older.

"Someone asked me for notes again"

Jaebum didn't comment on it but Youngjae saw how his brows furrowed.

"And I said no", Youngjae smiled widely that his cheeks began to hurt.

"I'm proud of you", Jaebum faced the younger quickly to give him a blinding smile and averted his eyes back to road again.

When Youngjae got out of Jaebum's car he couldn't hide the skip in his walk as he entered his own house, Jaebum chuckled softly as he saw it and waited till Youngjae was inside before he drove off again.

"Hello sweetie", His mother greeted him when he slipped out of his shoes.

"You got a letter", she informed her son. Curious he took the envelope she was holding out for him and ripped it open. It wasn't often he got letters.

His eyes went wide as he read over it and a scream left his mouth. Quickly his mother rushed over to him and took the letter out of his shaking hands to read over it herself.

Youngjae had gotten the offer to join an university sooner considering how outstanding his grades were.

Normally he would have accepted it in mere seconds, packed his belongings and would be gone. But something, or more like someone, held him back from calling the university immediately.

His mum noticed his discomfort and laid a hand on his shoulder.

„Youngjae, look at me", she said softly. „You still have time to decide if you want to go or not"

Youngjae looked up at her and she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. „No matter what, your dad and I will support your decision"

„So you wouldn't be mad if I go to high school next year to finish my senior year and then go to university like everyone else?"

„Of course not"

He gave his mother a quick peck on her cheek and ran upstairs to his room, shutting the door. He sat down on the floor and sighed loudly.

What was wrong with him all of a sudden? This was a chance not many people would get and here he was, contemplating if he wanted to take it or not.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it rather harshly. The vibration of his phone in his pocket prevented from overreacting any further.

The screen flashed up with a flood of notifications.

  
**Def_dayum has added you to ‚Creeps'**

**  
**Def_dayum:  
guys shut up

  
**wang-kong:**  
psst it's just getting really interesting

  
**Dab-ulous:**  
imma throw mark out of the window

  
**markiepooh:**  
what did i do bitch

  
**imapeach:**  
calm down guys you gonna scare youngjae away

  
**Brownieee:**  
what's going on between mark and bams?

  
**Def_dayum:**  
i think it started when mark called bambam a... what was it again?

  
**imapeach:**  
a carrot

  
**Dab-ulous:**  
do i look like a carrot guys?

  
**ChoiChoi:**  
kinda

  
**Dab-ulous:**  
bitch where?

  
**Brownieee:**  
the legs

  
**Dab-ulous:**  
you're just jealous

  
**Brownieee:**  
i'm taller than you bro

  
**markiepooh:**  
bro is so yesterday can't we bring buddy back?

  
**wang-kong:**  
i'm for comrade

  
**imapeach changed the group name to 'comrades'**

**  
**wang-kong:  
so much better

  
**ChoiChoi:**  
it has a nice ring to it

 **Def_dayum:**  
excellent

  
**Def_dayum:**  
anyway we should talk about tomorrow

  
**Brownieee:**  
didn't we discuss everything already?

  
**imapeach:**  
like i know jackson, he has probably forgotten what he should bring

  
**wang-kong:**  
you don't trust me, jinyoungie?

  
**imapeach:**  
okay so what was it that you have to bring again?

  
**wang-kong:**  
the chicken

  
**markiepooh:**  
god dammit jackson

  
**ChoiChoi:**  
don't you have to bring the sweets?

  
**wang-kong:**  
yeah of course

  
**wang-kong:**  
i was just testing if you guys remembered

  
**wank-kong:**  
ha ha ha

  
**imapeach:**  
idiot

  
The messages wouldn't stop coming and Youngjae found himself giggling more often than not. Suddenly he got a private message from Jaebum.

  
**Def_dayum:**  
is it alright if i pick you up at 2:30?

  
**ChoiChoi:**  
yes that would be great :)

  
**ChoiChoi:**  
thank you jaebum

  
**Def_dayum:**  
no big deal choi ^^

  
Youngjae didn't know why he didn't mind it when Jaebum called him Choi. For most people it would be weird and too formal but not for Youngjae. He felt a certain warmness when he called him that.

And for a moment he forgot all about the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very creative when it comes to usernames.... 
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I wanted to thank you for over 2k hits and 200 kudos, you guys are amazing!
> 
> Have a great day/night<3


	13. Chapter 13

Jaebum knocked on Youngjae's door and waited for it to be opened. He swayed on his feet anxiously, not knowing why he was nervous. 

The door creaked as it got ripped open and Youngjae's mum stood there, a little out of breath as if she had run to be the first to open.

"You must be Jaebum", she smiled widely and JB knew who Youngjae got his beautiful smile from.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Ms. Choi", he held his hand out and she shook it.   
Youngjae appeared beside her and tried to squish his way out but she held him by his sleeve.

"Do you have everything? Toothbrush? Underwe-"

"Yes mum!", he squeaked embarrassed and pulled Jaebum along with him who started to giggle as he noticed how red the other's ears had gotten. 

"Have fun!", she yelled after them and shut the door with a fond look.

"You're mum is nice"

Youngjae glared at him and Jaebum took a second to get a better look at him. He was wearing loose, black jeans, a white shirt and Jaebum's jacket. The older felt his heart flutter as he saw that the jacket was slightly too big on Youngjae. The younger wore it every day now without a fail.

"JB, is everything alright? You're oddly quiet"

"Hm? Yeah, of course", he opened the car door for Youngjae to get in and then climbed into it himself. 

They made it to the bowling center in silence, occasionally Youngjae pointed something out that caught his interest. Be it an unusual looking tree or a cute dog he saw on the street. 

"Took you guys long enough", Jinyoung mumbled with his arms crossed, he had been waiting for them outside. He looked extremely comfy in his large winter jacket and his hat. 

Jaebum walked over to him and pulled the hat over his eyes. Jinyoung grabbed his hand and pinched his arm. JB winced as Jinyoung wouldn't let go. 

"Don't get so touchy without me", Jackson huffed. Immediately Jinyoung let go of Jaebum and fixed his hat. He just did it a bit too rushed so that his hat fell on the ground and he had to pick it up again.

"Can we get in? I'm cold"

The three agreed with Jaebum and got inside. Once they entered they could already hear their other three friends. 

"Who's the carrot?", Bambam ruffled Mark's head with both hands. 

"I'm the carrot", the oldest giggled and Bambam released him satisfied. 

Yugyeom had a sour expression on his face and pulled Bambam closer to him out of reflex who frowned at him. The youngest gave him a fake smile but Bambam didn't notice since his eyes had already wandered to Youngjae and the other three.

"We should make teams", Yugyeom suggested and they nodded. It would be fun to see who was going to win. 

"I'll go with Jackson", Jinyoung exclaimed and laid his arm possessively over the blond's shoulder. 

Jackson couldn't stop the light blush that tinted his cheeks. Youngjae thought the two looked adorable together. 

"It's clear who's with me", Bambam shrugged his shoulder but Yugyeom didn't look up. He thought the other had referred to Mark since he had been spending a lot of time with him recently.

"Yugs? Will you be my teammate?"

"Uh- Of course!", He anything but said calmly.

"Can I be with you?", Youngjae whispered to Jaebum, he didn't want to come over as rude but he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity of playing with Jaebum.

"I guess I'll have to end you all on my own then", Mark sighed out and Bambam took pity on him. 

"You can play with us. Right, Yugie?"

"Yeah, sure", Yugyeom was mad at himself for sounding rather disappointed since Mark was and would ever be one of his closest friends. It was just that Bambam and Mark got really close to each other and he didn't know how to feel about that. Although he knew why he disliked the idea of them getting so touchy. 

"Let's get the game started", Youngjae clapped his hands excitedly.

Two hours later Bambam was lying on the floor in defeat. The only ones who were still somehow playing were Jinyoung and Jackson. 

They decided to play against each other since no had much energy left. Of course Jaebum was loudly cheering for Jinyoung whereas Youngjae felt bad for Jackson and decided to support him.

"Crush him Jinyoung!", JB yelled and Jinyoung went in for a high five. 

"I can hear you, idiot!", Jackson yelled back but JB just stuck his tongue out.

"You can do it Jackson", Youngjae encouraged him. Jackson blew him an air kiss and Youngjae caught it theatrically.

After another thirty minutes Jackson had won, leaving Jinyoung a pouting and grumbling mess. Immediately Jackson rushed over to him and said that he did an amazing job though but that it maybe just wasn't his day. Jinyoung started blushing furiously although he looked like he enjoyed the attention he received from the blond. No one felt like playing anymore and they thought it was time to go to Bambam's for the movie night. 

 

"I wanna watch high school musical", Bambam whined, making everyone else groan. 

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine", Bambam sighed. 

"How about the jungle book?"

That was okay for all seven. Bambam put the movie on and sat back down to Yugyeom on the sofa, Mark on his other side. 

Jackson and Jinyoung shared a large chair. Jaebum and Youngjae sat on the floor, their shoulders occasionally touching. After a while Jinyoung stood up and threw a blanket at Youngjae since he figured the two could get cold when they kept sitting on the there.

"Thank you", He said and spread it over himself and Jaebum. The older used the opportunity to move closer to Youngjae, saying he wouldn't have enough of the blanket otherwise.

Sneaky bastard, Jinyoung thought as he watched the two. A chuckle escaped his lips and Jackson asked what so funny was. He pointed to the two on the floor and Jackson smiled as he saw the fond shimmer in Jaebum's eyes as Youngjae whispered something to him.

"They are so gone for each other"

Jinyoung couldn't agree more. 

Midway through the second movie Bambam was fast asleep. Yugyeom glanced at the boy and his breath hitched as Bambam put an arm around his waist and snuggled into him as if he were a pillow. Yugyeom found himself softly stroking the other's hair and smiled as Bambam tightened his grip on Yugyeom's shirt.

Youngjae desperately tried to keep his eyes open but as soon as the third movie began to play he felt his head falling on Jaebum's shoulder. Jaebum stiffened for a second since he was too immersed into the movie to notice how tired the younger had gotten. As soon as he saw the other's closed eyes he relaxed again and put an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer than they already were. He enjoyed the feeling and warmth of Youngjae next to him a little too much to be just friends, he realized.

Maybe, Youngjae thought before he completely dozed off, spending his next year still at high school wouldn't be so bad. 

Not when he had Jaebum and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read such a well written and amazing story today on the train drive with all those really high and formal words like 'pristine', 'exquisite aromas filled the air' and thinks like that and I couldn't stop giggling as I thought how my story is literally just ‘boi be looking good in those pants’ compared to it and I think I scared a few other people as I wouldn't stop laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today~
> 
> (This chapter isn’t edited so expect a ton of mistakes although I hope it’s not Young Jaw or I even wrote Kackson once)

Youngjae woke up the next morning to see everyone else still fast asleep. Jackson's snores were the only thing he heard and the occasional noise of Bambam shifting on the sofa.

His neck hurt from the position he had been sleeping in. Youngjae tried to stretch his arms but something held him in place. Jaebum's arms were wrapped around him and somehow the two ended up lying instead of sitting on the floor with Youngjae cuddling the other's chest.

Careful, as to not wake him up, Youngjae freed himself from his hold. Jaebum stirred and Youngjae was afraid he had ripped the other out from his peaceful sleep but no, JB just did grabby motions and groggily whispered 'warmth' before he fell deeply asleep again. A sight that Youngjae would never forget.

Quietly he stood up and sneaked his way to the kitchen in order to get himself a glass of water. He leaned on the counter and sipped on his glass. He reflected on the last night, how much fun they had, how Jaebum held him that night. Jaebum might have thought Youngjae had been asleep when he pulled him closer after he had laid his head on his shoulder but Youngjae had merely been on the verge of falling asleep. He remembered how Jaebum's hand tightened on his waist and how their bodies touched. 

Also, Youngjae realized, Jaebum was the only one who's touches felt different. For example whenever Bambam or Jackson hugged him or put an arm around his shoulders, Youngjae didn't get that tingle in his stomach and when they released him again he didn't miss it. It was quite the opposite with Jaebum. Now that he thought about it, he cherished the moments whenever he laid his head on his shoulder or the other held him.

Could it... 

Could it be that Youngjae had a crush on Jaebum?

Surprisingly the thought didn't scare him as much as one would expect. Honestly, it was hard not to crush on Jaebum. The boy was sweet, kind and good looking, although that wasn't what Youngjae likes the most about him. It was how he cared for everyone and everything. 

"Youngjae why are you awake?", speaking of the devil, Youngjae thought as Jaebum entered the kitchen. 

The younger couldn't help but giggle at the sight, JB's hair was sticking up in all directions and he was rubbing his eyes frantically. Also wrinkles were decorating his loose black shirt.

"What are you giggling at?", he mumbled, his voice still sleepy and slightly hoarse. 

"Do you have something in your eye?", Youngjae dodged the question successfully. 

"It's okay now", Jaebum answered and blinked often to see if he really was right. 

Youngjae shook his head fondly and took a second glass from the cupboard. "Do you want some water too?"

JB nodded and leaned next to Youngjae on the counter.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good although my neck hurts a bit", Youngjae admitted and handed Jaebum his water glass. He waited till the other had taken a sip before he asked him the same question.

"Amazing actually", Jaebum smiled at him and there it was again, the heart flutter Youngjae was thinking of before as he couldn't help but feel like JB meant he had slept so good since it was with him.

"Where the fuck did the birthday boy go?", They heard Jinyoung yell from the living room. 

Birthday boy?

"I'm here!", Jaebum yelled back and soon enough running and shoving was heard as all of JB's friends tried to be the first to hug him.

"Back of loseres, I'm his number one", Jinyoung declared and engulfed his best friend in a tight hug. 

"Happy Birthday, Jaebum", he whispered softly and Jaebum smiled largely. He squeezed the other one last time and then released him so the other's could hug him too. 

Youngjae just stood there and felt like the horrible human he was. He didn't know it was Jaebum's birthday today. The older had never told him and he had never asked. 

"You're so old", Yugyeom said teasingly as he ruffled Jaebum's hair. 

"Mark is older"

"He's a grandpa"

"I can hear you guys", Mark grumbled and pinched Yugyeom who wouldn't stop laughing. 

Jackson noticed Youngjae's helpless expression and walked over to him, bumping his shoulder with his. 

"Everything alright?", he asked quietly.

"No, not at all. Why did I not know it was his birthday?", Youngjae turned to the blond. He was so frustrated with himself, he could pull his hair out. JB did so much for him and he didn't even know his birthday.

"Hey, it's fine. Jaebum doesn't like to make a big fuss out of his birthday, that's why he probably didn't tell you. But you coming along with us was probably the best birthday present you could have given him", He winked at Youngjae before he too, jumped on Jaebum. 

"Jackson I'm too old for that, one day I won't catch you and you'll be lying on the floor while I laugh my ass off", Jaebum said as a matter of fact while he had to hold the blond boy bridal style. 

"You'll still catch me when you're eighty"

"I wouldn't try it if I were you"

"We'll see about that"

He put Jackson down smiled at his friends. 

"Thank you guys", He told them genuinely. Exactly that was how he liked to spend his birthday. Surrounded by the people he loved the most and without a big deal being made of it. 

"You forgot one", Jinyoung whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.  
JB knew who he referred to but wasn't sure if he should hug Youngjae, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Screw it.

He walked over to Youngjae and grabbed him by his sleeve, pulling him closer. The younger stumbles forward but was caught by Jaebum who hugged him tightly. One hand on Youngjae's waist and the other one holding his head softly. 

"Happy Birthday", Youngjae mumbled. 

The other five were chuckling quietly to themselves and Bambam had gotten his phone to make a picture of the two. 

Later on, when everyone had calmed down again, the seven were sitting in the living room. Jaebum and Youngjae again on the floor. 

"I'm sorry", Youngjae muttered out of the blue. 

"For what?"

"I don't have a present for you"

Jaebum chuckled lightly, hitting Youngjae's head. "I don't need a present, silly"

Youngjae was quiet for some time till he got an idea. It was kind of risky but Youngjae had to. 

"Then how about dinner together next week?"

Jaebum stared at him in surprise and Youngjae feared he had maybe crossed a line. 

"Then it's a date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly me wrote chapter 13 yesterday and when I opened instagram around 12am my feed was flooded with ‘happy birthday JB’ and I really wanted to write something for his birthday so long story short now you guys have two updates... 
> 
> Happy Birthday to Jaebum! He deserves all the love and appreciation we can offer <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also you guys better enjoy the fluff while it lasts hehe~ love you


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for all spelling mistakes... I have a bad headache and am just not feeling like editing it now....

"Namjoon, I seriously have no time for you right now", Youngjae sighed out as he packed his things. The other was again asking to study with him since they had an important exam this Friday but honestly Youngjae couldn't care less. 

Why?

Because today was Wednesday and he had a date with Jaebum.

"Why are you always busy nowadays? Are you meeting with Jaebum again?", Namjoon was pissed to say the least. Youngjae was always gone lately and didn't study as much as he usually would. 

"He's a bad influence, you know?", Namjoon said, meaning every single word.

Youngjae shook his head annoyed. "He's not", he told him and marched out of the classroom. 

Namjoon simply shrugged. The boy would realize it sooner or later too, he thought.

"Youngjae?", Jaebum ran up to the younger who had reached the school exit. He had waited for him at the classroom door but Youngjae didn't notice him, he seemed upset. 

"Huh?", Youngjae blinked, trying to clear his head from all thoughts as he looked into JB's warm brown eyes.   
Speaking of those eyes, they formed into moons as Jaebum smiled at him. 

"Ready for our date?"

The word made Youngjae's heart flutter. How he had landed a date with no one less than JB was beyond his imagination. 

But here he was. 

All his worries vanished when JB reached for his sleeve to pull him behind. 

"JB, it's my present to you. Shouldn't I lead the way?", the younger of the two giggled. 

Jaebum stopped dead in his tracks.   
"You're right", was all he said and stood behind Youngjae. 

"Lead the way"

"Then come on!", Youngjae took JB's hand in his instead of the other's sleeve and together they walked out of the school building. 

"It's not far so I thought we could walk?", Youngjae's voice got higher at the end and JB nodded. 

"Are you alright? You seem a bit off", JB said as Youngjae just continued to walk in silence rather than talking to him. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm totally fine", He tried to grin but Jaebum could see that it wasn't fully real. He had to cheer the other up. The problem was he had no idea how. 

They reached the small restaurant in an uncomfortable silence Jaebum was dying to break. A waiter came and asked if they had reserved a table and after Youngjae told him his name the two got led to a table near the window. 

The restaurant was cozy, small and didn't look like the prices were impossible to pay.

"Should I give you and the furniture a minute alone?", Youngjae spoke up, being the first one to start a conversation. He had an eyebrow raised and a teasing grin gracing his features.

A chuckle left Jaebum's lips as he got what Youngjae refereed to. 

"If you wouldn't mind that would be great", He retorted just as jokingly.

Youngjae chuckled quietly and JB smiled as he practically saw some of Youngjae's bad mood disappear. 

"What can I get for you?", A waitress asked politely. The two were so occupied with talking that they hadn't threw a glance on the menu yet. Stumbling for words both asked if they had pizza since that was the first thing that came to their minds. 

The waitress scribbled their orders on a paper and excused herself again, saying it wouldn't take long till the food arrived.

"Jaebum?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it weird how people make friends?", that was a thought that had haunted Youngjae for quite some time. It was funny to him how people just picked someone out they would like to spend as much time as possible together. 

"Why do you mean?"

"There are many ways of making friends but look at me, I slept on a jacket to make some"

Jaebum laughed at that, "At least it worked, right?"

Youngjae nodded. 

"But honestly I've seen weirder ways to make friends"

"Well now you have to tell me", Youngjae propped his chin on his hand and waited for JB to begin talking, watching him closely.

"I once was on the train and I kinda eavesdropped on a group of elder people behind me. They were all about sixty and didn't know each other. Suddenly one complained about her teeth and from one moment to the next they were all talking about their teeth and which dentist was the best"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm really not and I even saw two of them in the supermarket together"

"So even some sixty years olds are better at that than me"

That seemed to break whatever the other had bothered and the two couldn't stop talking after that. Even when their food was brought they continued to chat about the silliest things they could imagine. 

Their probably annoyed a few other guests but none of them found it in themselves to care. 

When they had finished their meal Youngjae insisted on paying but of course Jaebum complained. Youngjae wouldn't have any of it and after a while JB realized that his attempts weren't useful. Eventually he allowed Youngjae to pay... but just this once.

Later on Youngjae and Jaebum wandered around on the empty streets. It had gotten quite late but neither of them wanted it to end so they just kept walking.

The cold air made Youngjae shiver and he wrapped himself tighter in his large jacket. It still smelled lightly like Jaebum and he loved it. 

JB took this opportunity to put an arm around Youngjae's waist, pulling him so close their bodies were touching with every movement. 

"So you won't be too cold", JB reasoned his action but Youngjae didn't mind. Not at all.

"I had a lot of fun today", Youngjae mumbled, shyly putting his own arm around the other. He waited a moment to see if Jaebum minded but when he didn't comment on it he just grabbed the other's coat tighter. 

Youngjae couldn't see the shining smile on Jaebum face after he had heard those words leave his mouth. 

"Me too, me too"

But sadly, like all good things, it had to end. After another hour of walking around they reached Youngjae's doorstep. Both stood there not knowing how to say goodbye properly. A handshake was too formal, a hug seemed too simple.

"Thank you Youngjae", JB said looking at Youngjae with so much fondness that the other couldn't respond for a second, the words stuck in his throat. 

"For what?"

"Being you", Jaebum cursed himself for sounding so cheesy but it was the truth. Who wouldn't like Youngjae? Sweet and beautiful Youngjae.

A rosy color tinted Youngjae's cheeks and ears. Before the confidence he felt at the moment would leave him he stood up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss on Jaebum's cheek.

The older was frozen in place but quickly recovered as Youngjae tried to escape inside. 

He held him back by his sleeve and cupped his face with both hands. 

Youngjae's breath hitched as he saw how JB leaned in. His eyes fluttered closed and he was met with the feeling of Jaebum's lips on his. They moved against each other in a slow rhythm, not hungrily but loving. When they both had to depart to get some air Youngjae was sure his face was as bright as a tomato but nonetheless he smiled. 

He smiled because Im Jaebum had just kissed him. 

Jaebum released Youngjae and took a minute to admire him before he kissed his forehead lightly. 

"We'll see us tomorrow",  he whispered and turned to walk away. Youngjae still standing in front of the door in a daze. 

A giggle tumbled off his lips and he waited till he couldn't see JB anymore before he went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda important, I guess? School is starting tomorrow again and although I feel bad about it I won't update as often as I did now since I want to concentrate on studying again. The next two weeks will be quite stressful for me but I'll make sure to update a few times. Just not daily. I hope you understand and thank you for supporting me as great as you did till now. Love you all ^^
> 
> But if I don't update within four days please yell at me bc then I've just got lazy...
> 
> To everyone, good luck with school and work! You'll do great<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

Hey guys, I’m sorry this isn’t an update.... 

Originally I write everything on wattpad and then copy and paste it here but because of reasons I can’t understand wattpad deleted the chapters I had in my draft.

I wanted to publish the new chapter today but now that’s not working. Also I don’t want to quickly and halfheartedly write something that won’t be good at the end because you guys deserve better than such a lame chapter. I’ll try my best to write but I don’t think a new chapter will come that soon... maybe at the weekend? We’ll see. 

I deeply apologize and hope you can understand. I wish you all good luck with school and work! Don’t forget to drink water and sleep enough! Just stay healthy, yeah? 

Also thanks for the incredible nice feedback on the last chapter~ ^•^

I’m sorry again...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s not dead

"Good morning, Youngjae", Jaebum said as he gently reached for Youngjae's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Youngjae smiled up at him and greeted back with a large smile. "Should we go to class?"

"I don't know"

"We can't ditch school", Youngjae shot him a fake glare, he knew the other was just joking around though.

Jaebum chuckled, "I know we can't, let's go"

Together they walked to their classroom and as soon as they entered they were greeted by a squealing Jinyoung.

„Look at my baby!", He nearly yelled.

„I'm older than you, Jinyoung", JB informed him but Jinyoung just waved him off. 

"I wasn't talking about you, grandpa", He stood up from his chair only to squish Youngjae's cheek. 

"He's my new baby"

"I'll tell Jackson you have a new baby"

"He'll be my daddy soon, not baby. Do your research", he said as if it was completely normal to do so.

Youngjae choked as the words left Jinyoung's mouth. He shouldn't be as surprised as he was though. It was just a matter of time till they would get together.

„He's so precious", Jinyoung coed and pinched his cheek again. 

„Hey, quit the touching", Jaebum whined but it didn't come across as very threateningly.

"Someone is getting jelly easily", Jinyoung chuckled but let go of Youngjae nonetheless. 

The three sat down and not much later the lesson began. 

"JB", Jinyoung whispered. Jaebum only hummed in reply, signaling for him to continue.

"Have you asked Youngjae if he wants to hang out with us today?"

Jaebum hadn't. Not because he didn't want Youngjae to, let's be honest, he'd be thrilled if the younger tagged along but because he knew that they had an important exam tomorrow and that Youngjae would most likely prefer to study and JB respected that. 

Jinyoung only nodded and returned back to the exercise sheet they had to solve. After studying with Youngjae, Jaebum actually managed to answer nearly all of the maths problems correctly. It made him grin widely and he promised himself that he'd thank Youngjae later on.

Lunch seemed to come faster than usual and the two again waited for Youngjae. The latter didn't even ask if it was okay to sit with them anymore because he knew that it was for them. He was still somewhat baffled that he finally had friends he could spend lunch with though. 

"What's up with Yugyeom lately?", Jaebum asked on their way to the cafeteria.

"I know you're stupid but I didn't expect you to be that stupid", Jinyoung said, only to receive a punch on his shoulder from the older. 

"He's jealous of Mark", Youngjae explained with a small smile as he saw that the punch really hurt Jinyoung. 

"He's smiling at my pain", Jinyoung grumbled as he noticed it. 

"Deserves you right", Jaebum shrugged his shoulder, "But why is he jealous?"

"You can't be serious"

"Is it because of his undying crush on Bambam?"

"Of course it is", Jinyoung sighed out.

They had to stop the conversation as they entered the cafeteria since the three didn't want Yugyeom or Bambam to hear them. 

"Hello, Youngjae", A boy, probably a grade above them, stopped by to ask Youngjae for help. "Could you do my homework?"

Jaebum was very close to punching the boy already after he had said that but instead he just put an arm around Youngjae's shoulder and pulled him closer in a protective manner. 

Jinyoung didn't see what was going on since he was searching for Jackson and when he saw him he quickly ran to him.

"I think you should back off"

The boy raised an eyebrow at Jaebum's behavior. 

"Come on, it's not like he hasn't done it before"

Youngjae ducked his head, for some reasons he felt ashamed that Jaebum now knew that he not only gave notes but also did other's homework. 

"Back off", Jaebum repeated again, this time the boy in front of them rolled his eyes. 

"Jeez, calm yourself", he muttered, "It's not like I'm trying to steal your boyfriend"

Youngjae's cheeks flushed slightly and his breath hitched. 

Boyfriend. 

The boy mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath but went away nonetheless. 

Immediately Jaebum's mood changed, he didn't give off an imitating vibe anymore and flashed a warm smile at Youngjae.

"Let's go to the other's"

Neither of them mentioned what the boy had said. 

"What were you doing?", Jinyoung asked the two as they sat down. 

"Nothing", Jaebum answered shortly, Youngjae was still to flustered to say anything.

"Anyway," Bambam clapped his hands excitedly, "there's that amusement park and I wanna go"

He looked expectantly at his friends.

"You guys too?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah sure"

The second youngest smiled brightly at him and Yugyeom felt his heart shatter a bit more. Couldn't Bambam smile at him like this?

"Yugs are you coming too?", Bambam pouted slightly. Normally Yugyeom would have yelled yes the second he would mention amusement park but now he didn't. 

"You want me to come?"

Bambam had a genuine hurt expression on his face, of course he wanted Yugyeom to come too. That the younger even questioned that offended him.

"Jinyoung, Jaebum and I will come", Jackson rushed to say before the situation could get any more awkward and tense.

"What about you, Youngjae?", Mark asked. 

"I-", he really wanted to go but the exam tomorrow made him anxious. He neglected studying since he hung out with his friends but that wasn't their fault. He could pull an all-nighter and go nonetheless. 

"Yeah, I'll come too"

He totally missed the surprised look from Jaebum before that turned into a smile. 

"Great", Bambam said and turned back to Yugyeom, "Will you come too?"

Yugyeom seemed to think about it carefully but nodded at the end. He told himself that he could always go again if Bambam and Mark got too touchy for his liking. 

They agreed on when and where to meet. Youngjae was quite excited at the thought of hanging out with Jaebum and the other five. It would be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I hope you liked the chapter... It’s more of a filler chapter but I thought it was quite okay :) Also I love writing jealous Yugyeom. 
> 
> (I feel sad that I can’t ship Jinyoung with some peanuts now like I did in “I wish I could hate you” but I guess I could ship Mark with some walnuts (and Hongbin))
> 
> Stay healthy guys and have a great next week! ♥️


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great start of the new week ^^
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!

"No"

"Yes"

"No way I'll ride that"

Bambam snickered at this sentence and Jaebum hit his shoulder. 

"Shut up Bams", Mark rolled his eyes. Bambam's smile faltered a bit. Yugyeom would have laughed, that he was sure of but sadly the other wasn't here yet.

The six were standing in front of a huge roller coaster with loops and other things that looked like satan had built it himself, Youngjae didn't like it. 

"It's okay if you don't want to go, we'll wait down here then for the others", Jaebum told him with a reassuring smile. He didn't want to force the younger into doing anything he didn't like although he wanted to go on the roller coaster really badly. 

Youngjae sighed, one time wouldn't hurt, right? Not if he could make Jaebum happy with it.

"You know what? It's okay, I'll go"

Jaebum's eyes lit up with excitement and his smiled turned impossibly wide. 

"You sure?", he asked again. 

"Yeah", Youngjae nodded.

"Great! I swear I'll win you a plushie afterwards!", Jaebum took his hand and already begun to pull him to where the tickets were being sold. 

"I'll take you by your word", Youngjae chuckled despite his nervousness. 

Jackson looked a bit pale as he threw a last glance at the roller coaster and gulped. He didn't want to chicken out now and who knew? Maybe he could hold Jinyoung's hand on the ride.

Mark and Bambam decided to go together since there was still no sign of Yugyeom which saddened Bambam. He seriously thought the other would come. 

"Bambam, are you okay?", Mark asked him worriedly. 

"Yeah sure" 

In that moment he caught sight of a tall figure walking to them. A smile spread across his features as he saw his best friend. 

"Is it-"

Mark laughed, "Yes it's okay if you want to spend time with him, I'll go alone" 

"Thanks, Markie", Bambam hugged him quickly. 

Yugyeom saw it his grin already quivered. He turned his face and thought that he could get some candy floss before he'd join them so the two could enjoy their hug without being interrupted. 

He didn't get far before strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He let out a very unattractive yelp and felt the person giggle. 

"I'm glad you came", Bambam mumbled against the fabric of his shirt. 

"Where's Mark?", Yugyeom couldn't help the light bitterness in his voice and he again felt extremely bad for being so jealous. 

"He goes alone"

"Why?"

"Because I won't leave your side today", Bambam said as if it was the most obvious thing, "Let's get some candy floss"

Bambam truly was perfect for Yugyeom.

At the same time Youngjae and Jaebum finally had taken their seats and were ready for the ride to begin. 

As soon as it began to move Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut. Jaebum faced him but his expression quickly turned worried as he saw how scared the younger actually was. 

Without much thinking he took the other's hand in his and drew soft circles with his thumb. 

"I'm here, it will be alright", he whispered and could practically see the other calm down. 

Throughout the whole ride Youngjae had a stern grip on Jaebum's hand and was sure it would leave marks at how hard he held it. Jaebum didn't mind too much though.

Suddenly they both heard a scream and realized it was Jackson. Of course the blond would be just as scared as Youngjae. Youngjae smiled whereas Jaebum could barely keep his laughter in. 

When the ride was over the five got out. Jackson and Youngjae on wobbly legs and both held the next best person so they wouldn't tumble. 

"Should I win you that plushie now?", Jaebum asked as he run a hand through Youngjae's already messy hair. The younger nodded, afraid that he'd puke if he tried to say anything.

Jackson wasn't much better but Jinyoung found it more amusing than anything else. He kept laughing even though Jackson shot him one death glare after the other. At the end he took pity on him and went to a bench where they could rest till Jackson was feeling better. 

-

Mark sighed. He knew he'd third wheel today but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad that his friends wanted to spend time with their obvious crushes. He was happy for them that they finally found someone they liked because after all, that's what everyone wanted. 

He walked for quite some time alone till someone accidentally threw a ball at his face. Where did that even come from?

"Oh, fuck," the person who threw it came running to him and asked if he was fine over and over again. 

"Hongbin?", Mark questioned as he finally realized who the voice belonged to. 

"Mark?"

"God, your aim is shit", He whined and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. 

Hongbin chuckled awkwardly, "I think I need to practice that a bit"

Mark couldn't help but scoff, "You think?"

So maybe did Mark find someone he could spend the day with too. 

-

"Thank you for coming along, Youngjae", Jaebum said honestly. The two had excused themselves after it had gotten dark but the others still wanted to stay and enjoy the bright light of the amusement park at night. 

Youngjae hugged his now newly won teddy bear tighter. "It was amazing, I should thank you" He removed one hand from the plushie and gently intertwined his fingers with Jaebum's.   
He found that he really enjoyed holding hands with the older, it made him somewhat safe. 

"I really like it", Youngjae hummed while his eyes wandered from one star to the other. It was funny how fast the time went when you enjoyed something but he didn't mind that it was now late at night. 

"What?"

"Walking with you, talking to you under the night sky, being with you. You can choose"

„Can I choose all?"

„Well, that's a bit much", Youngjae laughed as Jaebum pushed him. 

Jaebum walked Youngjae home and didn't hesitate to kiss him goodbye. 

"Sleep well", he mumbled, their faces still so close Youngjae could feel his breath. 

"You too", He pecked his lips one last time before he went inside and Jaebum began to walk to his own home.

Youngjae was so exhausted that night that he fell onto his bed and fell asleep the second he hit the comfortable blanket. 

Without studying a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, my yugbam feels are showing.  
> I hope you don’t mind that the focus in this chapter was also a bit on the other ships but I thought I shouldn’t just hint on them and actually write something for them.... 
> 
> Have a great day or sleep well! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes ://

'Fuck, fuck, fuck', Youngjae repeated in his head like a mantra. This had never happened to him before. He had never not known the answer to an exam question. Frustrated with himself he pulled at his hair till it hurt, trying to concentrate properly but to no avail. 

He cursed himself for studying not as much as usual. 

At the end he thought that leaving the space to write empty was worse than writing something horribly wrong. Maybe he'd get a pity point? Probably not. 

He threw a quick glance to Jaebum who didn't look even half as stressed as Youngjae felt. The older was sitting in his chair relaxed and just filling the parts out he knew. For some reasons it irritated Youngjae more than it should. 

He frantically proofread his answers two minutes before he should hand the exam in. Finding a few small mistakes that did nothing to soothe his nerves.

Maybe if he hadn't spend yesterday evening with Jaebum-

"Time's over", The teacher announced and Namjoon was the first to stand up and put his paper on the teacher's desk. 

On his way to his desk again he caught sight of Youngjae who looked like he would like to rather cry than even stand up. Namjoon frowned but decided to let it go. For now.

After everyone had handed in their paper the students started to pack their things. It was lunch break now so theoretically Youngjae was in no rush but he had to get out of here. 

"Hey, Youngjae", Jaebum came over to him, a sweet smile on his face that quickly crumbled as he saw the other's emotionless face. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Not now, JB", Youngjae groaned and threw his bag over his shoulder. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he couldn't help it. He left the room before Jaebum could even say another word. 

Namjoon took that as his cue to follow the boy. He was curious why Youngjae acted like that although he already had his assumptions.

Youngjae went to the bathroom. Just as he was about to wash his face with cold water a cough scared him and he shrieked. 

"God, Namjoon. Don't scare me like that", he hissed, filling his cupped hands with water again.

Namjoon leaned against the cold wall, his arms crossed. "What got you in such a shit mood?"

"None of your business"

A low chuckle left Namjoon's lips and he shook his head as if he had just heard the funniest thing. 

"I guessed it would end up like this"

Youngjae turned to face him, a frown gracing his features. "What?"

"Don't you see it?"

"No, please enlighten me", Youngjae's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I told you before that Jaebum is a bad influence and I'll say it again"

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "You're wrong"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you study?"

"Who- Who said I didn't study?"

"Please, you looked like you would sob any minute. It was obvious"

"I was out yesterday"

"With Jaebum", Namjoon finished for him.

"Yeah? And? It's not his fault I neglected studying"

"Really?", Namjoon took a step closer to him and spoke up before Youngjae was able to. 

"Just listen to me, will you?"

Reluctantly Youngjae nodded. 

"Isn't it weird that someone like Jaebum even talked to you in the first place?", He shushed the other who wanted to interrupt him, "I mean you two never had anything to do with each other so why the sudden interest in you?"

Youngjae couldn't answer that. He didn't really think about it but now when Namjoon put it like this... it really was weird. 

"And we both know that Jaebum will fail if he doesn't get good marks now so it is very convenient that you're the smartest guy in our whole school, not?"

Youngjae just kept quiet. He refused to believe Namjoon but with every word that left the other's mouth it got harder and harder.

"What I am saying is that I think he simply uses you to raise his grades"

"No that's- that's not true", Youngjae shook his head. 

"What? Do you actually think he likes someone like you? I'm not trying to be rude but don't you think it has reasons you don't have any friends?"

That much about not trying to be rude. The words hurt Youngjae more than he'd like to admit. Why did Jaebum want to be his friend so desperately? Did he actually like him or-

"But we are.. we-", Youngjae stumbled over his own words. 

"What? Are you two dating? Did you kiss?", Namjoon asked with a raised brow, "I guess it's always nice to have a tutor that also sleeps with you"

"We didn't sleep together", Youngjae said with a small voice. 

"But are dating?"

"We never actually said what we are", His voice was barely above a whisper now. 

"There you have your proof", Namjoon patted his back and left the other alone in the bathroom, not wanting to have to comfort the other if he actually started to cry now, what he surly would.

And indeed, the first tears began to roll down Youngjae's cheeks and he wiped them away with his sleeve. 

Surely Namjoon was wrong. 

Jaebum liked him. 

But what if he only liked him for his notes?

He waited till he had calmed down before he got out of the bathroom. On the one hand he wanted to search for Jaebum and hug him, he wanted to feel that Jaebum liked him. On the other hand he didn't want to see Jaebum again today. He was too afraid he'd say something to the older he would regret at the end. 

Meanwhile Jaebum went everywhere looking for the younger. He had gotten his geography homework back, the one Youngjae had helped him with and the teacher wrote on it that he did a good job. He was extremely proud and wanted to share this information with Youngjae and maybe kiss him as a thank you. But just maybe. Also he wanted to see if the other felt any better now. 

When he finally saw Youngjae he caught up with him and hugged him. The younger stiffened but relaxed as he realized that it was Jaebum. 

"Are you feeling better?"

Youngjae nodded slightly, everything seemed better in Jaebum's arms so it wasn't a lie. 

"Good because I have to tell you something about the homework!", Jaebum said excitedly. 

Homework.

The words made Youngjae dig his fingers deep into Jaebum's back, he didn't notice he was doing it till the other winced in pain. 

"It hurts", JB mumbled and immediately Youngjae pushed the older away from him in anger. 

"What's wrong?", Jaebum asked worriedly as he saw the growl on Youngjae's face. 

"Is that fucking all I am to you? Just someone to help you with your fucking homework?"

It was the first time Jaebum had heard Youngjae curse.

And he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still with me? Feel free to yell at me tho.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I deserve such kind readers??? 
> 
> Also I’m sorry for this...

"Is that fucking all I am to you? Just someone to help you with your fucking homework?"

Jaebum stood there in shock and surprise. He didn't know what to say or if he should even say something. 

"Y-Youngjae of course not", he stuttered. 

Youngjae scoffed coldly which only scared Jaebum more. The younger had nothing of his usual bright self, not even his smile seemed genuine. 

"That's easy to say, right? But okay come on! What do you want? Geography homework? History?", He dropped his bag on the floor and began to search through it. 

"Youngjae stop!", Jaebum raised his voice slightly. He didn't understand why he was acting like this. He had figured the other was upset after the exam but not like this. 

"What?", Youngjae yelled. Wasn't that what Jaebum wanted from him in the first place? He was nothing to Jaebum. Just a fool for believing he was anything special to the older. 

"Why are you acting like this?", Jaebum asked, he was close to getting angry but tried to keep his cool. This just had to be a misunderstanding, surely they could talk about it. 

"Because you use me!"

Jaebum couldn't believe he had just heard that. 

"I do what?", He asked, his voice shaking but somehow he managed to sound not as angry as he felt.

Youngjae looked up at him with big eyes which where slowly tearing up. "I didn't believe it at first too but now I do" 

"Because I wanted to talk to you about homework you immediately think I use you?", Jaebum felt his calmness dissolving with every second. 

"It's not just that! If I hadn't hung out with you yesterday I wouldn't have done so bad at this exam!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault you didn't study?"

"N- Yes! See I would have had time yesterday if it weren't for the amusement park"

Jaebum chuckled bitterly, "I wasn't the one who asked you to come along. I knew that you'd like to study and at the end it was your decision"

Youngjae gulped before he found his voice to speak again. 

He should have just kept quiet. 

"Maybe it would be better if we spend less time together", It wasn't even a question, he had said it like a fact.

"Is our friendship worth nothing to you?"

It was and it would always mean the world to Youngjae.

But he couldn't drown out the voices in his head that were telling him that all this was just a big lie. 

"I should concentrate on studying more. I- I don't-"

"You don't wanna end up as an idiot like me?", Jaebum asked as a joke.

He never thought the other would agree. 

"Yes", As soon as the word left Youngjae's lips he put a hand over his mouth. Tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he saw Jaebum's expression crumble. He definitely went too far now.

The older stumbled a few steps backwards, nodding his head in defeat. 

"If that's what you want"

Idiot. 

He just agreed that you are an idiot, Jaebum thought to himself. 

He had never cared about it when Namjoon called him that but with Youngjae it was different. The younger's opinion was too important for him to ignore it. 

The pain in his chest just got more prominent and in all honesty he just wanted to go home. 

"Jaebum, I didn't mean that", He felt a soft pull at his shirt but just shook the younger off. 

"Safe it, Youngjae"

He rushed down the hallway towards the school entrance and left without a word to his other friends. 

Youngjae was still standing there till the giggle of Jinyoung and Jackson could be heard behind him. 

"Hey! Did Jaebum tell you about his homework?", Jackson smiled brightly at him. 

"Yeah he was so proud that the teacher praised him and he wanted to thank you"

No. No. No. No.

He... he wanted to thank him? 

"Speaking about Jaebum, where is he?", Jinyoung frowned, the older had wanted to speak to Youngjae as soon as possible so where was he now?

"He's gone", Youngjae whispered. His eyes didn't leave the ground, he felt too ashamed to look at the other two. 

"Is he sick? He seemed fine", Jinyoung maybe was a bit offended that Jaebum left without as much as a goodbye but he was too worried to be angry. 

"Youngjae, are you crying?", Jackson came over to him and carefully tapped his shoulder. 

"I'm fine", Youngjae sniffled and hurried away. He couldn't stand any more wie about Jaebum's whereabouts. 

He was too mad at himself for being such a dick. 

He shouldn't have let himself be manipulated by Namjoon. 

"Should we follow him?", Jinyoung sighed. What was up with everyone today?

"I think he needs some time for himself"

Jinyoung nodded and began to search for his phone. As soon as he found it, he dialed his best friend's number but his call went unanswered.

After a quick glance at the time Jinyoung decided that he could just as good ditch school since they only had two lessons left anyway. 

„Tell him he's stupid for leaving us like this", Jackson chuckled as he realized Jinyoung would be going over to Jaebum's to check up on him.

No matter what, his best friend would always be Jinyoung's number one priority.

„I will!", Jinyoung called over his shoulder as he was already rushing out. 

 

„Bitch open the door!", Jinyoung yelled as he stood in front of the older's house. He prayed that his parents weren't there although it wouldn't have been the worst thing they caught Jinyoung doing. 

„I know you're here!", He yelled and heard some shuffling inside. 

„I'm worried about you! I called you five times but you ignored me! Which is very rude if I might say so!"

„Please, JB?", He tried his best attempt to sound nice and apparently that did the trick. 

The door creaked open and the second Jinyoung wanted to scold the older he noticed his red and puffy eyes. 

Instead of saying anything Jinyoung embraced Jaebum in a tight hug whereupon a loud sob escaped Jaebum. 

„Tell me what's wrong", He whispered and softly stroked the other’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna join my new JB’s forehead religion?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh

Jinyoung stayed at Jaebum's place the whole night, he didn't want to leave him alone in this condition.

The two were now currently lying on Jaebum's bed, their shoulders touching and JB liked the feeling of knowing that his best friend was right beside him. It felt much like they were small kids again when Jaebum would cuddle Jinyoung whenever they watched a horror movie that hadn't been appropriate for their age. 

"He said he wanted to spend less time with you?"

Jaebum nodded, he didn't know if Jinyoung saw it or not but he was too ashamed to speak since his voice was still hoarse from crying. 

"Maybe we should talk to him tomorrow again? I'm sure he has calmed down by then"

"I don't want to, not now", Jaebum mumbled, his voice still shaky. 

His best friend sighed, sometimes he forgot how stubborn the older could be. He could understand Jaebum though. No one would like to be called an idiot by his crush. 

Jinyoung softly patted Jaebum's head, making the other scrunch up his nose since he had always disliked it when Jinyoung ruffled his hair. 

"You know I love you, JB. The other's do too and as long as you have us everything will be alright"

"I love you too", Jaebum had to yawn, the small breakdown from before took its toll on him now. 

Jaebum snuggled closer to Jinyoung and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Now it really was like they were small again.

"Good night," he mumbled and fell asleep not late afterwards. 

Jinyoung stayed awake a bit longer, texting with Jackson. Whenever he had to chuckle at something the blond boy had texted he instantly was scared it would wake JB up but luckily that wasn't the case. 

 

Jaebum's mother greeted Jinyoung the next morning as if it wasn't a surprise that he had spent the night here because it really wasn't. His parents were used to the fact that JB's friends would randomly appear and as long as none of them caused any problems they were glad that their son had such good friends to spend time with. 

"I saw your shoes at the doorsteps and figured you're here too", Ms. Im said with a smile. 

"Good morning," Jinyoung mumbled sleepily, he had texted a bit too long with Jackson but didn't find it in himself to regret it. 

When Jaebum came down the stairs he immediately grabbed his cap so his mother wouldn't see his still swollen eyes. 

She didn't question it, she just handed the two some lunch bags and rushed them out of the house since they would be too late if they didn't go now. 

At school Jaebum was even feeling worse than before. Jinyoung and the other's noticed his weird behavior but none knew how to cheer him up.

Throughout every class Jaebum ignored Youngjae. Not that the younger tried to start a conversation either. The weirdest thing was that Jaebum kept taking notes, he scribbled down nearly everything the teacher said.

When lunch came around Jaebum excused himself, saying he wasn't hungry. Jinyoung tried to persuade the older to stay and at least eat an apple, it wasn't healthy to skip meals. Jaebum just smiled slightly at his concern and walked away. 

"He's being quite difficult today," Mark remarked and the other's agreed. All expect for Jinyoung who was just worried about his friend.

They all were too busy to notice Youngjae leaving the cafeteria close after Jaebum. 

The younger followed JB and was surprised to see that he was walking to the library. He certainly didn't expect that. 

He kept his distance as Jaebum got in and watched the older take a seat and pull out some homework. 

Homework? 

Since when was Jaebum doing his homework?

Youngjae quietly walked over to him and sat down in front of JB. 

The older didn't hear him since, Youngjae realized now, he had his earphones in. 

Youngjae tapped on his book to get his attention. 

"Can't you see i'm studying, Jinyoung?" He groaned and pulled his earphones out. He wasn't prepared to see Youngjae sitting there and snapped his book closed. 

"What?" He asked coldly and Youngjae flinched at the sudden harshness. 

The younger rummaged through his bag and pulled out a sandwich. 

"I saw that you didn't eat anything"

He held it out for Jaebum to take but the older simply waved him off, "I'm not hungry"

"Why are you studying?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Jaebum said with a dark smile. 

"Jaebu-"

"Save it, Youngjae. You said everything yesterday", Jaebum put his belongings back in his bag and was ready to leave but Youngjae prevented him from doing so by holding onto his sleeve. 

"I didn't mean that Jaebum"

"Really? It seemed pretty honest to me"

"No I-"

"It's okay, Youngjae. Just concentrate on studying and don't worry about me"

Youngjae felt close to crying again, he didn't want to make the situation worse. He wanted to apologize but knew it wouldn't bring anything. What he had said yesterday crossed a line. 

"Do you- do you want your jacket back?"

That made Jaebum halt in his tracks and he finally looked at the other. Youngjae gulped as he saw JB's red eyes.

"You can keep it," He muttered and pushed Youngjae's hand away before he got out and searched for a new place to study. 

Youngjae would have loved to say his relationship with Jaebum got any better. 

Sadly that wasn't the case. 

Four days passed and he hadn't talked with the older, not even with the other's. Jinyoung sometimes shot him looks and Youngjae couldn't figure out if he was angry or pitying him. Probably both. 

Youngjae got sick at the thought of eating lunch with Namjoon again and he couldn't even ask Hongbin if he could join him because the boy was now always next to Mark.

Being alone again after knowing how it was to be with friends crushed Youngjae. But didn't he deserve it?

After a week had passed since the incident at the library he couldn't take it anymore. 

When he got home the first thing he did was lock himself in his room and plop down on his bed. He hugged Jaebum's jacket tightly, crying for what felt like hours. 

He messed up the only friendship he ever had. 

His mother heard his sobs and knocked on his door, not backing away when Youngjae wouldn't open. Eventually he stood up and unlocked the door, he barely opened it and was already engulfed in a tight hug. 

He didn't know how long his mother had to calm him down but when he finally did he asked her something he didn't know if he would regret later on or not. 

"Mum?" He sniffed, wiping the last tears off of his face with his sleeve. 

"What is it, darling?"

"Can I still go to university and leave highschool?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all never come back to this story because it seems pretty bad right now I just want to say that it will have a happy end! ^^
> 
> Thank you for all the support and comments, they really make my day


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to rant

I’m sorry if a few people think I fucked this story up. I think no writer wants to do that but then again, every story needs a part where everything goes down, not? I once wrote a story where that didn’t happen and people complained that it got boring when there’s just fluff and now I have some drama so exactly that won’t be the case. 

I’d say that I’m sorry if people feel upset or are angry at me because of it but I have been planning this for a long time and even said it will have a good ending in the notes so no, I’m not that sorry actually. Not at all. 

At the end it’s my story and if you don’t like it then don’t read it. This doesn’t just count for my story though. I sometimes see comments on other stories, saying that they hate the author for doing this or that they don’t like how it’s going and I always feel really bad for the one who writes it. Just imagine how it is to write something for god knows how long and to sacrifice your free time for it and that you actually FEEL COMFORTABLE with publishing just to have people say that you fucked up? 

Don’t get me wrong, some critique is always allowed and definitely appreciated but there’s a line to it. If you point spelling mistakes out it is a help for the author but as soon as the comment crosses the line of being “helpful, nice and well meaning” then just don’t post it. What will you get from it except making the author feel insecure about their writing?

I never understood why people feel the need to point out their hate towards something but that’s probably just me.

Now please I don’t wanna offend anyone, you people can do whatever the fuck you want. But I just had to take this opportunity because like I said, I read a story and there were a few negative comments and it really upset me because the author doesn’t deserve that. 

I might come across now as mean or like I’m overreacting to some people but I wanted to say this for a long time, I just never had a reason to do it on one of my stories. 

But there are also those incredibly kind people out there and I love you all so much. Whenever I get a comment from you it’s making me so happy and I really appreciate it! I know I always say that but it’s true. 

And those people I can’t thank enough, you motivate every writer to continue writing with your positivity and that’s the nicest thing you could do. 

Thanks for reading my rambling, I hope you all have a great day or night! ♥️

 

Gosh I read over it again and damn, I even think it sounds childish but it’s been bothering me for a while now so please don’t take it personal but just keep it in mind if you ever want to voice out something negative, be it a band, a story, a song or whatever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just want to say that I’m seriously touched. I don’t deserve such amazing readers like you guys are and honestly the one who should say thank you is me. Thank you all for reading my story and supporting it! For you it’s probably just a quick “thanks for writing” but for me it means so much more when people say it because I really feel that my effort is appreciated! 
> 
> I love you all 
> 
> (Also I loved writing this chapter huehue, I hope you’ll like it ^^)

"Where's Youngjae?"

"Haven't you heard yet?"

"What?"

"He went to university"

 

  
**1 year later**

 

"I don't see why you need to move. Can't you just drive the two hours back and forth every day? There is really no need to move. I mean, I understand why it would be more convenient but-"

"I think what Jinyoung is trying to say is that we will miss you, Jaebum," Mark smiled at him but even JB could see that it was forced.

"That's not what I wanted to say at all, I wanted to call him stupid because that fucker is leavi-" Jinyoung got interrupted as Jaebum engulfed him in a tight hug, the younger immediately hugging back.

"We'll see us often and I'll call you every day," Jaebum mumbled and felt Jinyoung shaking in his arms.

"Are you crying?"

"Oh no, I'm having a tremendous time- What does it fucking look like I'm doing?"

Jaebum just hugged him tighter while Jinyoung cried on his shoulder. Tears started to form in Jaebum's eyes as he saw the sad expressions on everyone's face.

"It won't be the same without you," The youngest mumbled, taking a sudden interest in the ground.

"You say that like we'll never see each other again, you can always visit me and we'll call each other," Jaebum tried to sound cheerful but even he knew it would get difficult.

"You'll make new friends and forget all about us," Bambam muttered and Jinyoung punched JB, "If you do that I'll murder you with my own hands"

"I don't doubt that," Jaebum said and ruffled his hair.

"Am I the only one that still can't believe that our Jaebum got accepted by a college?" Jackson asked and all shook their heads.

"But I mean, he deserves it. He studied so hard after-", He stopped in the middle of his sentence and silence followed as everyone realized what he had wanted to say.

-after Youngjae had left.

"Anyways," Yugyeom tried to lift the mood, "Will you have a roommate?"

Jaebum sighed, when he had looked if any single dorms were available in the area he found out that all of them were already taken and had to sign up for one he'd have to share.

"Yeah"

"I hope he's a douche and won't steal my title as best friend," Jinyoung grumbled and Jackson hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't be so rude, I bet it's not easy for JB either"

"I'm sorry," He whispered ashamed.

"Guys you'll make me cry," Jaebum was already sniffling a bit and his five best friends took that moment to attack him for a group hug.

Not much had changed in that year, at least not when it came to his friends.

Jaebum hadn't changed much either except that he had gotten skinnier as he had often skipped meals in order to study. Only when his friends came and yelled at him for being so careless about his health he had started to eat more again. It had its advantages though since he scored excellent marks on all his tests from then on and was now able to make his parents proud by going to university.

The only thing he truly felt sorry for was that he had spent less time with his friends because of studying.

And that he hadn't talked to Youngjae sooner.

Now it was definitely too late.

Even though a whole year had passed he couldn't get the younger out of his head. It was fair to say that he was the reason Jaebum studied more. He didn't know if it was because Youngjae had called him an idiot or because he somehow wanted to make Youngjae proud too if they ever saw each other again.

But that was just wishful thinking.

Jaebum's father came out to the boys and asked Jaebum if he had everything so they could go now.

Jaebum smiled one last time at his friends, "I love you all"

His friends kept waving when the two pulled out of the driveway with the car and Jaebum watched as Jackson had to comfort Jinyoung who had started to cry again.

JB quickly wiped the tears away that rolled down his cheeks. It will be alright, they would call often, they could always text and JB would make sure to visit them every month.

Once a month was quite different from seeing each other every day.

He knew it would be hard to leave them behind but he didn't expect it to be that hard.

The drive to his new university was mostly spend in silence as Jaebum didn't feel like talking.

When they finally reached their destination, Jaebum got out of the car and took out his suitcase. He declined his father's offer to help him, saying he'd be alright on his own from here.

"I'm so proud of you son", Was the last thing his dad said to him.

With a sigh Jaebum made his way to the secretary to get his schedule and where exactly his dorm was.

"Hello," He politely greeted the woman behind the desk.

"How can I help you?"

She got everything Jaebum would need and called another student to show him the dorms.

"Hi, I'm Hakyeon," The boy smiled brightly and Jaebum greeted back with a bit less enthusiasm.

"Which dorm number do you have?"

"127," Jaebum answered shortly.

Be nicer, he scolded himself.

"Alright, follow me"

On the way Jaebum decided to make some polite small talk, "Do you know anything about my roommate?"

"Actually no, I haven't seen the guy often"

The conversation seemed to end here since Jaebum had absolutely no idea what to say next. Luckily Hakyeon seemed very talkative. He kept chatting about the most random stuff and Jaebum felt bad for only listening halfheartedly.

Finally they reached the dorm building and Hakyeon pointed towards a long hallway.

"Your dorm is at the very back, left"

"Thank you for showing me"

"No problem," The other boy waved and went off, he had said what he had to do later on but Jaebum had already forgotten.

The boy reached for the door handle but before he could even touch it the door got ripped open, sending him to the ground at the impact.

"For fuck's sa-", Jaebum groaned but got interrupted.

"J-Jaebum?"

The older opened his eyes in shock only to be met with none other than Youngjae.

The boy looked exactly the same except that he had now blond hair.

That wasn't what JB noticed as the first thing though.

It was that Youngjae was still wearing Jaebum's jacket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo..... basically the whole reason why I made Youngjae go to college was that the two could be roommates now xD   
> and I’m sorry if the time skip was a bit confusing at first ://
> 
> Also shameless self promo, sorry about that... I have a new story that I’m currently totally hyped for writing! (don’t worry, I still am extremely motivated for smartass, especially after your comments) It’s a yoonmin story and if you want to you can check it out but please, you don’t have to! Just if you’re interested. It’s called “let’s go home”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous that you didn’t like the roommates thing but I got so so nice feedback and ahhhhhhhhh! I couldn’t believe it tbh. Thank you all so much <3

_"J-Jaebum?"_

_The older opened his eyes in shock only to be met with none other than Youngjae._

_The boy looked exactly the same except that he had now blond hair._

_That wasn't what JB noticed as the first thing though._

_It was that Youngjae was still wearing Jaebum's jacket._

 

"-alright?"

It took Jaebum a moment to realize that Youngjae was asking him something. He shook his head, trying to bring order into the mess that was his mind right now.

"What?" He asked as he looked up into Youngjae's worried eyes. Gulping as he saw that the younger had come closer.

"I asked if you are alright," He repeat and Jaebum nodded. Youngjae held a hand out for him to take but Jaebum ignored it.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He lifted himself up and wiped dust off of his clothes.

"I'm so, so sorry," The younger apologized now, his eyes not leaving his shoes. He didn't know what else to say.

"Save it, Youngjae"

Youngjae shut his eyes for a moment, the words hurting him more then they should after a whole year.

"Can you move? You're blocking the way"

Jaebum didn't know why he was so harsh to the younger again. One would have thought his anger had vanished through the year but apparently not. Youngjae apologizing again was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Oh, yeah of course"

Youngjae stepped aside and let Jaebum enter who didn't even say thank you. The older went to the free bed and dumped his suitcase on it.

"Can I help you with unpacking?"

"No"

Youngjae nodded, knowing that JB couldn't see him though. He didn't know what to do. Should he talk to him? Should he explain himself? But Jaebum didn't seem like he would listen.

"Weren't you going somewhere before you slammed the door in my face?" Jaebum turned to him in annoyance.

Annoyed because Youngjae wouldn't stop staring at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Y-Yes"

"Then why are you still here?"

Youngjae reached for the door handle but didn't leave the room. He bit his lip in thought and turned to Jaebum once again.

"Can we talk?"

Jaebum scoffed as he harshly opened the suitcase, "I don't know what's there to talk about"

"You know what I m-"

"No I fucking don't, Youngjae!"

The sudden outburst scared the younger and he took a few steps back. He didn't like the shimmer in Jaebum's eyes.

"Do you mean that you suddenly left without telling anyone? Without telling _me_? And now you're standing here and want to talk? Where was that a year ago?"

This wasn't correct. Youngjae tried multiple times to talk to him but the older had always pushed him away.

"I did try! Remember? But you told me off"

"Can you blame me?"

No, he couldn't blame Jaebum. It was his own fault the older had acted like this.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again," Youngjae admitted, feeling suddenly exhausted and tired. The situation was just a bit too much for him.

"You're not wrong there," Jaebum muttered.

"You really hate me?"

Jaebum put the shirt he was folding down, "Yes- No, I don't know"

"What is it now?"

"I don't know, Youngjae!" Jaebum groaned, why couldn't the younger just stop with all the questions?

Youngjae thought the best thing to do was leave the older alone for now. He got out with a small goodbye, not expecting to receive a reply back.

As soon as Youngjae was gone, Jaebum sat down on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and pulling it aggressively. He really had to calm down but it was just so hard.

He didn't want to be such an asshole. Okay, maybe a bit but how should the two live together? He was aware of the fact that they couldn't ignore each other forever. He knew they had to get along somehow at the end.

But how?

It was late at night when Youngjae got back to their room. He hoped the older would be asleep already but that wasn't the case when he heard laughter from inside the room.

He opened the door and made his way to his own bed quietly. Jaebum didn't even spare him a glance.

"No Jinyoung, I haven't found my own 'daddy long legs' yet. I haven't been here for long though, so give me more time," Jaebum chuckled at something the boy on the other line said and shifted around to get more comfortable.

"How is Yugie?"

Youngjae thought it was nice to know that at least there nothing had changed. Jaebum was still the most caring friend someone could imagine.

"Bambam did what?" Jaebum yelled in excitement.

"It took him a whole year to confess! God, I'm so proud of that spaghetti"

JB was laughing again but this time not with much enthusiasm.

"I have to hang up now, I'll call you tomorrow again," He smiled and whispered a quiet 'Love you too' to Jinyoung before he hung up. He didn't care if people found it weird to say that. Jinyoung was his best friend, of course he loved him. He loved him like a brother.

He threw his phone on the bed and stood up. Jaebum stretched his arms, revealing a small view of his flat stomach.

"How- How are they?" Youngjae asked in a small voice since he didn't know if Jaebum would get mad at him for asking.

"Good," He answered shortly but sighed as remembered what he had been thinking before.

Be nice, he told himself.

"Bambam confessed to Yugyeom after I drove away. I think he wanted to cheer him up but it took him long enough. Mark and Hongbin were quicker with getting together"

That was more talking than Youngjae had expected. Although he wanted to know how Mark and Hongbin got together he didn't want to push his luck and ask.

Jaebum wouldn't have answered anyway now. One nice sentence was enough for a day.

Later on they both went to bed in an icy silence.

This was going to be difficult for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter~
> 
> This is so random but because I love it when people ramble about stuff they like or are passionate about and also because it makes me so extremely happy to listen to them...
> 
> I wanna ask what your favorite song is and why? 
> 
> It doesn't have to be exactly at the moment, it can also be a song you never get tired of listening and always come back to. (If that makes any sense) 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day/night and are healthy! <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I deeply apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! It’s around 1:30 am here but i can’t fall asleep and then i got this idea and yeah.... sorry if it sucks

Jaebum woke up first the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he saw that it was only six. He didn't have classes for another two days which meant he could rest and sleep for as long as possible. He turned around and cuddled his pillow, blinking an eye open he caught sight of a sleeping Youngjae. The younger had his face squished against his pillow and his mouth was slightly agape. 

Against his own will Jaebum started to smile. He quickly shook his head in frustration and closed his eyes in order to get two or three hours more sleep. 

When he woke up again it was because of shuffling and the occasional humming from Youngjae.  
He blinked his eyes open to see the younger already dressed and standing in front of the mirror.

Youngjae didn't notice that Jaebum was already awake and just kept tugging at his clothes and running a hand through his blond hair. He later on grabbed his wallet and headed out of their dorm. 

As much as Jaebum hated to say this but he was curious about Youngjae's whereabouts. What could he be doing at nine in the morning? 

Figuring that sleep wouldn't come again he decided to stand up and get dressed too. Afterwards he walked out and saw a familiar face in the hallway. 

"Good morning, Jaebum!" Hakyeon greeted him cheerfully and he found himself smiling back. 

"Good morning," He said back and caught up with the other. 

"Have you eaten yet?"

At that Jaebum shook his head and Hakyeon offered that they could eat breakfast together to which he gladly agreed. He was relieved to see that he already found someone he could spend time with. 

They walked to a small café and ordered, paying separately. 

"Are you coming tonight?" Hakyeon asked as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Jaebum frowned, not knowing what the other was talking about. Apparently he saw his confusion and began to explain everything. 

"Every year before classes start again a friend of mine throws a party so that we won't begin the new year with a heavy heart but with a bad hangover," He chuckled at the end. 

"I don't know if I should go," Jaebum admitted, sure it sounded like fun but he didn't know anyone else besides Hakyeon here. Well, Youngjae too but that didn’t really count.

"It would maybe help you to meet other people? And also you could tag along with me" 

Well, if he said it like this it didn't sound half as bad. 

Jaebum nodded and told the older that he would join them if it was alright with Hakyeon's friends too. 

"Of course it is"

The two stayed for a bit longer and Jaebum found that he really enjoyed talking to Hakyeon. The conversation came easily and although the other was talking quite a lot he didn't mind all too much. 

When they had eaten their breakfast they thought it was the best to go back and keep it low till the party would start.

Midway through the way Hakyeon remembered that he had to get something from the supermarket and told JB to already go ahead since it would probably take longer.

Jaebum continued his walk and when he passed a nice looking park he noticed something he certainly didn't expect to see. 

Youngjae was sitting on a bench with another boy next to him, resting his head on the other's shoulder and talking animatedly about something only those two could hear. 

He didn't know why his legs didn't want to move suddenly even though his mind yelled at him to go away. He himself didn't know why he cared or why it slightly upset him to see Youngjae close with another person. 

Did he expect Youngjae to be all alone and miserable again? Did he expect that Youngjae wouldn't make new friends and would need someone like Jaebum again?

Whatever it was, he was obviously wrong. Youngjae seemed to get along quite well on his own. 

Jaebum kicked a stone away that laid on the ground. He shouldn't be bothered by this. After all he was the one that didn't want to talk to Youngjae yesterday so why was he feeling like this? 

Sure a part of him in the last year had wanted to see Youngjae again and make up but now that he actually met him after all that time the anger he had felt when Youngjae had left came bubbling up inside of him again and he didn’t seem to know how to stop it.

For something he was grateful though. If it hadn't been for Youngjae he wouldn't have studied and wouldn't be able to go to university now. 

Eventually he averted his gaze and came back to reality. He should just go to his dorm. Maybe one of his friends was up for calling? With that thought in mind he took up his pace again. 

Sadly enough he couldn't reach any of his friends. He figured that they were still sleeping and Jaebum tried to take his mind off from everything by playing a game on his phone. 

Half an hour later Youngjae came into their dorm with a dopey smile on his face. 

Jaebum slightly scowled and regretted asking his next question.

"Did you have fun?"

Youngjae seemed startled by the fact that the older had begun a conversation and faced him with a frown. 

"Yes it was great, why do you ask?"

"No reason at all"

Youngjae shrugged it off and plopped down on his bed, fishing out his phone from his pockets. He started to text with someone and giggled from time to time which annoyed the older greatly. 

"Could you be a bit quieter?" He asked hoping it didn't sound as harsh as it did in his mind. 

"Sorry" Was all he got from the younger but at least the giggling stopped. 

"Are you going to the party?" Jaebum couldn't stand the icy silence that had formed because of him and the only way to change that was by talking to Youngjae. 

"Yes" Youngjae didn't bother to ask him back and for some reasons the obvious sign of disinterest hurt Jaebum. 

But didn't Youngjae also have the right to be mean to him like he was?

Later that day Youngjae was nowhere to be found and Jaebum figured he had already left to go to the party. 

JB took a look at his appearance and nodded approvingly. He wore tight black trousers and a dark red shirt. 

A knock on his door was heard and he opened it only to be met by a grinning Hakyeon. 

"Are you ready?"

Yes, he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma go to sleep now...
> 
> I hope you all are feeling well and have a great day/night <3
> 
> (Also I’m a bit late but Ravi’s Nirvana is lit! What do you think about it?)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the two talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouff... I didn’t expect to have a new chapter ready so soon but bc my stupid self felt like shit this morning I had to stay at home and well.... this happened ^^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

"So who is that friend of yours?" Jaebum asked as he was being dragged along by an excited Hakyeon.

"I'll introduce you two later," Was all he said. 

When they reached the party the loud buzzing of music and the smell of alcohol was the first thing that hit Jaebum. He scrunched up his nose as he saw drunk people grinding against each other. The party had barely started and they were already like this. 

"He's over there," Hakyeon mentioned to a tall male with black hair. Together they walked over to him and the person greeted Hakyeon with a hug. 

"Wonshik, this is Jaebum," Hakyeon explained as Wonshik's eyes landed on the other. He held out a hand and Jaebum shook it politely. 

"First year?" Ha asked and JB nodded. 

"It's my first year here too," Another voice chimed in. The owner of the voice introduced himself with a grin, "I'm Hyuk by the way, nice to meet you" 

Jaebum was surprised by the fact that they all seemed really nice and talkative. Also every single one of them was extremely good looking. Jaebum's train of thoughts was interrupted as two other males approached them. 

"Hakyeon! Get him away from me," An annoyed looking male muttered as another person clung to his arm. 

"Jaehwan, I told you not to bother Taekwoon," Nonetheless Hakyeon giggles at Taekwoon's expression. 

The two finally noticed Jaebum looking at them and also greeted him. It was weird how fast a conversation piped up between them. Mainly because Jaehwan didn't seem to stay quiet for too long. Jaebum didn't miss the fond looks Wonshik gave him whenever Jaehwan launched himself into a new story. Nor did he miss how Taekwoon reached for Hakyeon's hand as the noises got a bit too much for him after some time.

Jaebum listened interested as the others talked, occasionally joining in but besides that he mostly kept quiet. Even though he enjoyed his time greatly he couldn't help but think what would be if his best friend's were beside him. He smiled at the thought of an hyperactive Jackson annoying Jinyoung and Bambam and Yugyeom dancing to all the girl group songs. 

"Hey, Jaebum? Is everything alright?" Hyuk asked, he noticed that the older had spaced out. 

"Oh yes, sure," He quickly gave him a smile but knew it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

His eyes wandered around the mass of people that had gathered in the large room while they had been talking. One particular mob of blond hair stood out for him and also the other male he was talking too. Strangely enough Youngjae was even wearing JB's jacket to an occasion like this.

"Who's the person next to Youngjae?" He asked and Jaehwan lifted his head to get a better look. "Youngjae is the blond one, right?" He asked as he saw who JB was referring to. 

Jaebum nodded. 

"The other one is Hoseok, I think they are in the same year" 

"That's true," Wonshik, who had listened to their conversation too, said. 

"Are they a couple?"

Hakyeon lifted an eyebrow at the question but thought that it wasn't his place to ask why Jaebum was interested in it. 

"Honestly I don't know but thinking about it I've seen the two often hanging out together and they seem pretty close," Hyuk explained and there it was again, the tight feeling in his chest that made it hard for him to breathe. He didn't like this. 

"Is it okay if I join you guys later again?" He asked, all he wanted was to get out and let the cool night air calm him down. 

The five men said that it was no problem and he went away. Just as he reached the door he threw a glance at Youngjae and Hoseok again. 

The younger had a rosy blush on his cheeks and a sloppy smile graced his features. Even from the distance Jaebum could see that he was obviously slightly drunk. Hoseok wasn't in a better condition. His eyes were slightly shimmering and he watched Youngjae with something in his look that made Jaebum uncomfortable. 

Then it hit him.

He had looked at Youngjae like this.

With adoration.

Hoseok leaned in to Youngjae who seemed surprised as their lips crashed together. Jaebum saw how Youngjae squirmed under the touch and that was when the older couldn't stand it anymore. With quick steps he walked over to the two, pushing himself through the crowd. 

As he reached the two he grabbed Youngjae's arm and pulled him up. The younger let out a few colorful curses and staggered unsteadily as he had to stand but Jaebum held him in place.

Hoseok looked at Jaebum with a mixture between confusion and anger. "What the hell?"

Jaebum didn't answer him and pulled Youngjae with him outside. The younger kept yelling at him to let go but Jaebum didn't listen. He knew he overreacted but as soon as he saw Youngjae squirm under Hoseok's touch he got very protective. He didn't want Youngjae to do anything in his drunken state he would regret later and overall he didn't want Youngjae to be used. 

No, Youngjae should never be taken advantage of again. Be it notes, homework or kisses. Not when Jaebum could prevent it.

When they finally got outside he released the younger who immediately punched his chest repeatedly. 

"What's your fucking problem?" He screamed in frustration .Why did Jaebum act like this? Why did he suddenly act like he cared about the younger?

"You looked uncomfortable kissing Hoseok and you shouldn't do something you'd regret later," Jaebum defended himself and his actions.

"What does it matter to you?" Youngjae glanced up at him and there was nothing but anger glistening in his eyes. "If I remember correctly you aren't even sure if you hate me or not but you are sure that I'd regret kissing Hoseok?"

Jaebum didn't know how to answer that but he wouldn't have had the time to do so anyway since Youngjae started to speak again. 

"I can kiss whoever  I-," Youngjae's eyes went wide as he slowly realized why JB did what he did, "Are you jealous, Jaebum?"

The older opened his mouth to say that Youngjae was wrong but couldn't find it in himself to actually say it. Was he jealous? Wasn't he just annoyed that Youngjae had found a new friend? 

No, who was he lying to? He was jealous of Hoseok. Jealous because he could kiss the younger and he couldn't. Jealous because Hoseok got to spend time with Youngjae. 

Maybe Jaebum wasn't angry at Youngjae but at himself for letting go of the younger. Angry at himself that he didn't fight more for him. 

"For fuck's sake Jaebum! Make up your fucking mind because I'm already tired of this!"

"Youngjae I- It's- Answer me this and if it's a yes than I'll shut up immediately" To say Jaebum was scared of his reply would have been an understatement.

Youngjae crossed his arms and glared at Jaebum but was silent, indicating that the older was allowed to continue. 

"Did you want to kiss Hoseok?"

Because if he did than Jaebum wouldn't have a chance with him again even if Youngjae would forgive him. He would leave the two alone.

Youngjae couldn't look him in the eyes and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "No, I didn't and that's your fault"

"What?"

Youngjae's defense seemed to crumble and the anger vanished as quickly as it had come, left was only sadness and tiredness in every word that followed next. 

"Because I can't seem to get over you," Youngjae finally looked up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Jaebum's breath hitched as the words left Youngjae's mouth. He didn't expect that, not at all.

"Do you think it was easy for me? I know I fucking messed it up and that it was all my fault but damn," Youngjae chuckled bitterly, "Getting ignored by the first person you ever loved was crushing.You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself!" By now tears were streaming down Youngjae's cheeks and Jaebum just wanted to take the younger in his arms and comfort him, tell him that everything was okay.

But he knew Youngjae would probably push him away. 

"I'm a mess," Youngjae said while he tried to wipe his tears away but new ones just kept coming. 

Seeing him like this made Jaebum's heart clench. He forgot his worries about the other pushing him away and with fast steps he closed the distance between them. He pulled Youngjae in a tight hug and oh, how he had missed this. 

The younger tensed up but relaxed as Jaebum began to stroke his hair, muttering soft 'I'm sorry's' over and over again. 

Slowly Youngjae lifted his own arms around the older's waist and hugged back with the little strength he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see how sneakily I included every Vixx member? I’m a mess tbh xD
> 
> I thought Hoseok would fit to be Youngjae’s friend because they both are considered as the ‘sunshine’ of the group. But idk, what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway I hope you all had a great start into the new week? Also stay healty and good luck with school/work <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter~

Jaebum didn't know how long the two stayed like this, just enjoying each other's embrace but he couldn't say that he minded. Eventually he released the younger though and Youngjae looked up at him with slightly swollen and tired eyes. 

"Should we go back?" Jaebum asked and Youngjae nodded in agreement. Just as Jaebum wanted to turn Youngjae grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. 

"We have to get Hoseok first, he had way more to drink than me and I wouldn't forgive myself if he doesn't get to his dorm well," The younger mumbled and started to pull Jaebum inside but was too tired to actually make the older move.

"I-I'll get him. Wait here, yeah?" Jaebum offered and received a thankful smile from the other. Although he wasn't exactly too thrilled about going back to the dorms with the person that had kissed Youngjae, he figured that Hoseok was very important to him. 

That's what friends are there for, he told himself.

He went inside and spotted Hoseok immediately pouting where they had left him. Jaebum approached him and coughed awkwardly to get the other's attention. 

Hoseok's head snapped up and a look of disappointment washed over his face as he saw that it was JB. "I thought you were Youngjae," He mumbled and Jaebum sighed. 

"He's waiting outside for you, do you want to go back with us?"

The boy contemplated for a short moment before he stood up on wobbly legs. Out of reflex Jaebum reached out to steady Hoseok and pulled the other's arm over his shoulders.

Hoseok let out a small 'weo' as Jaebum helped him walk outside. Before they could reach the door he threw a quick glance to Hakyeon and the others. He waved at them and when they caught sight of him they also grinned and waved back. Finally they stepped out and Hoseok tried to wriggle himself out of Jaebum's grip as he saw Youngjae. 

"JaeJae! I'm so sorry! Please, don't be mad at me," The thought that Youngjae wouldn't talk to him again brought tears to Hoseok's eyes and Jaebum struggled to keep him upright.

Youngjae giggled slightly and pinched Hoseok's cheek. „It's alright, we'll talk tomorrow about everything" 

The other seemed highly satisfied with that and let Jaebum carry him since he had troubles with walking straight. 

 

"Thanks for doing this JB,"  Youngjae said as the older put a sleepy Hoseok carefully on the bed and laid a blanket over him. 

"It's not a big deal," He replied and when they made sure Hoseok was asleep they went to their own room. Immediately Youngjae plopped down on his bed, not bothering to change. 

JB on the other hand brushed his teeth and put on his pyjama before he climbed into his bed. He reached for his phone that he hadn't touched the whole night and smiled as he saw notifications from his friends. 

Imapeach:  
loser what are you up to

Imapeach:   
jackson is crying again lol 

wang-kong:  
jinyoung is the one crying

wang-kong:  
i'm the manliest man to ever man, i don't cry....

Imapeach:  
good okay i'm crying 

Imapeach:  
but it's the first time we will be apart for what? 10 years? more?

Imapeach:  
you old grandpa are probably asleep 

Imapeach:  
text me tomorrow, yeah?

Brownieee:  
hope you loser sleep well

Dab_ulous:   
nighty brooo

markiepooh:  
sleep well bum 

Before he could reply he heard Youngjae shift on his bed so that he was now facing Jaebum.

"Is it Jinyoung?" He asked quietly like he was on the verge of falling asleep. 

"Yes, how do you know?"

Youngjae hummed softly, "You've always had that exact same smile when you were talking about him or the others"

Jaebum didn't know how to reply. The fact that Youngjae had noticed that and even remembered it made his heart flutter and clench at the same time. He couldn't explain why it meant so much to him. 

"Anyways, sweet dreams," Youngjae yawned and not soon later sleep took the best of the younger. 

"Sleep well," Jaebum whispered into the dark back, knowing that Youngjae wouldn't hear him anymore.

He texted his friends back, telling them that they were dorks but he loved them nonetheless. At the end he also felt how he himself got tired and decided to sleep as well.

 

The next morning Jaebum was again the first to wake up but instead of sleeping more he decided to get some breakfast for him and Youngjae. Quietly, as to not wake the other up, he got dressed and left the dorm. 

At the supermarket he bought something that looked like it could help with the headache Youngjae would probably have. When he got all he needed he returned to their dorm to see Youngjae sitting crosslegged on the floor, rubbing his temples. 

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked confused and closed the door behind him. 

"Fell off the bed," Youngjae mumbled. When his eyes landed on the bag Jaebum held in his hand a large grin formed on his face. 

"Is that breakfast?"

"Yes and also medicine for your headache"

"How did you know that I have a headache?"

"I didn't, I just thought since you were slightly drunk yesterday there could be the possibility that you have one and we could bring some medicine to Hoseok later"

Youngjae watched him with his mouth slightly agape. He didn't expect him to also think about Hoseok. 

„It's nothing," He tried to play it off since the younger's gaze made him slightly uncomfortable. 

While they were eating none of them mentioned what had happened yesterday. Both thought it wasn't the right time to have that talk and made a silent agreement to postpone it. 

But the two knew they had to talk about it eventually.

„I'll bring Hoseok the medicine, is that alright?" Youngjae asked as he had finished his food. Jaebum nodded and the younger made his way to Hoseok's dorm.

Youngjae knocked on the door and his friend's roommate opened it. 

„Good morning, Yoongi" Youngjae smiled brightly and Yoongi grumbled something about not getting enough sleep because of stupid people that come knocking at the morning. Youngjae didn't take it seriously as Yoongi usually was a grumpy morning person. 

He heard coughing from the bathroom and got alarmed. Inside was Hoseok leaning over the toilet, vomiting. Instead of turning away in disgust Youngjae took a cloth out of the cabinet and made it wet with cold water before tapping Hoseok's forehead with it. 

„I told you you shouldn't drink so much," He lectured and Hoseok gave him a weak smile. 

„You know me"

Youngjae chuckled and rubbed his best friend's back till he was feeling better and had emptied his stomach. 

„Youngjae we need to talk," Hoseok said seriously as he sat on the floor, watching Youngjae who sighed. 

„I know"

„I'm sorry for kissing you. I know you don't feel the same way and it might take some time for me to solve out my feelings but I'll do my best"

Youngjae kept quiet. It was true, although he loved Hoseok as friend he couldn't imagine a relationship with him. Hoseok deserved someone that would make him truly happy but would also tell him when he got too hyperactive and Youngjae wasn't the right person for that. 

„I would love to say that I didn't enjoy the kiss but damn, you're good"

A laugh escaped Youngjae's lips and Hoseok smiled at him. 

"We're still best friends, right?"

"Of course!" Youngjae was quick to answer and the other seemed extremely relieved.

"Before I forget, Jaebum has bought you some medicine" He laid it next to Hoseok who took it, planning to take a pill as soon as he somehow reached the kitchen.

"Isn't Jaebum the guy you told me so much about?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Youngjae muttered embarrassed. Although it may be true that he had ranted about JB to Hoseok from time to time. 

"You two better not mess it up this time or I might have to kick both of your asses"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and comments! I hope you have an amazing weekend and that you’re feeling good ^•^ 
> 
> Completely off topic but to all my Starlights, do you like beautiful liar or whisper more? 
> 
> Personally I like beautiful liar more but I prefer the album songs for whisper...
> 
> Also I can’t stop listening to love scenario someone send help


	28. Chapter 28

The two really wanted to talk. 

Really.

They just didn't have the time to do so.

As soon as classes started they were both focused on doing their homework. Together with the fact that they often had classes at different times made spending time together nearly impossible. 

Jaebum and Youngjae were exhausted every night and in the free time they actually had, Jaebum texted with Jinyoung and the other's while Youngjae often had Hoseok over. 

The older joined the two from time to time, playing games or just talking in general but how should they have a private conversation when Hoseok was around? It was near impossible to even make him shut up so there was no chance to talk.

The atmosphere between Youngjae and Jaebum was strangely good. The brown hair boy didn't think they would click that fast again but after the party both couldn't stay mad at the other. They weren't back to how it was before Youngjae had left but they tried to. 

And that was what counted. 

They made an effort to build a stable friendship again.

Before the two noticed, three weeks had already passed. It was currently Friday evening and Jaebum had already finished his homework which meant he wouldn't have to do anything that night. Youngjae was still in the library finishing up a project for one of his classes. 

The older was just lying on his bed, resting his eyes since he was to proud to admit that he took a short nap, when his phone rang. Surprised he jolted up and had a moment to realize were the noise was coming from. Lazily he reached for his device and a smile spread across his features as he saw Jinyoung's caller ID. 

"Took you long enough, grandpa," Was the first thing the younger said when JB accepted the call. The latter was too happy to hear his best friend that he decided to kindly ignore the 'grandpa'.

"How are you Jinyoung?"

"I'm pretty good! I found a job that pays quite a lot which means I'll be soon able to buy that apartment I was talking about the last time"

Jaebum hummed as he recalled Jinyoung rambling about an apartment he would share with Jackson then. He was rather proud of the two for taking the next step and moving in together. 

"What about you? Any hot guys that caught your interest?"

"You sound like Jackson"

"Well, what should I say. The idiot is rubbing off on me"

"I heard that!" 

Apparently Jackson was with Jinyoung and Jaebum chuckled. How much he missed seeing them, he promised himself to visit his friends and family soon. 

"But no, there aren't any new guys that caught my attention" 

It wasn't a lie, of course he made new friends. For example Hakyeon and the others but there was no one he could see himself together with. 

Except one. 

But he quickly dismissed the thought. It was too soon to think like that. Youngjae and he had just started talking again three weeks ago.

Even though there was the small voice in his head that repeated exactly what Youngjae had told him at the party. 

I can't seem to get over you.

Did that mean Youngjae still liked him like that? As in more than friends? Or was that just the small amount of alcohol he had consumed talking?

"Are you still there or did you get a stroke? I've read people your age should be really careful with their movements. You could break a hip"

"Thank you for your concern, it's very much appreciated," Jaebum said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Anything for my favorite mummy"

"Mark is older than me, why do you never tease him and call him a mummy?," He whined like a small child, making Jinyoung laugh. 

"Because I like seeing you annoyed"

"Friendship over"

"You say that every time"

"But now I mean it"

"You also say that ever-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jaebum hung up just to see how the younger would react. Sure enough not one minute later his phone started to ring again and he accepted the call. 

"I can't believe you just actually did that"

"Is that any way to apologize for disrespecting your elders?"

"I won't apologi-"

Jaebum found that he really liked cutting Jinyoung off by ending the call. This time he didn't answer when Jinyoung called for the third time. A laugh tumbled off his lips when his phone lit up with Jackson's caller ID.

"Hello, it's so nice to hear you again," He grinned overly cheerful and could imagine Jinyoung grumbling on the other side of the line. 

"I'm sorry," He mumbled barely audible but it was enough for Jaebum. 

"I forgive you"

They continued to talk till the door opened and Youngjae entered to room, quickly apologizing for closing the door loudly as he noticed that Jaebum was on the phone with someone. 

"Who is that?" Jinyoung asked.

Not thinking clearly Jaebum answered without remembering that he hadn't told his friends anything about who his roommate was. 

"Youngjae came back"

"Youngjae?" The other asked confused and the older's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. 

"I gotta go, I'll call you-"

"Don't you dare end the call again or I'll come to you and personally cut off your small di-"

The phone was ripped out of Jinyoung's hands and Jaebum heard shuffling and shouting that sounded much like 'Give me the phone back, Jackson'

"Hey sorry about that," Jackson sounded breathless as he was probably running away from Jinyoung, trying to find a secure place where he could talk privately with the older. 

"It's alright, technically it's my fault"

"Is it really Youngjae? The Youngjae?"

"Yes, it's him"

By now Youngjae was also listening to their phone call. He wouldn't call it eavesdropping but that was exactly what he did. 

"Have you two, you know, talked?"

"Yes but not really?"

"What?"

"We didn't discuss what had happened"

Jackson hummed in understanding. 

"I hope you know that I just saved you from a lecture by Jinyoung. He will be extremely pissed that you haven't trusted us enough to tell"

Guilt washed over Jaebum as he heard that. It wasn't like he didn't trust them, he just didn't want to tell them as he himself didn't exactly know what the two were. 

"Thank you, Jackson. I'll promise I'll explain after I talked to him"

"You better bitch," There was the cheerful Jackson he knew again, "I gotta go or else I'll get punished by Jinyoung. Not that I'd mind, if you know what I mean"

"Block yourself," He told him with disgust. He didn't want to think about what the blond was referring to. 

"Love you too and now bye!"

Jaebum stared at his phone after Jackson had ended the call and only then he remembered that Youngjae had heard every word he had said. 

He turned to him with wide eyes only to find Youngjae already looking at him, a nervous smile gracing his face. 

"I guess we should talk," The younger offered and Jaebum couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts about the seventeen comeback? EXCEPT THAT IT IS FREAKING FANTASTIC AND I WASNT PREPARED 
> 
> Visuals attacking me from all sides like boys lemme breathe a second, yeah? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you had an amazing day and if not then hopefully the next will be better! You guys deserve all the love and happiness <33 
> 
> Stay healthy and rest well~


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for reuploading this chapter, I had to fix something.
> 
> (sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes)

"Actually I don't even know where to start," Jaebum sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Of course they had to talk now but with what were they supposed to begin with? Everything was rather confusing for the older.

"How- How about why I left?"

Youngjae was nervous to talk about it and the older noticed. In any other situation he would have told him that he didn't have to tell but it was necessary. He smiled reassuringly at Youngjae and that was all the younger needed to find the courage in himself to speak. 

"You remember the afternoon at the amusement park? Later on I was too exhausted to study and simply fell asleep. The next day when we had the exam I panicked as I realized that I couldn't answer a few questions, well, not as good as usually and I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't spend the day with you I would have had time to study. I was extremely pissed and honestly, I didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. Sadly Namjoon found me in the bathroom and kept saying things I should have- that I should have ignored"

Youngjae hugged his knees, avoiding the other's eyes at any cost and Jaebum wanted nothing more than to take the boy in his arms. 

"What things?" He was slightly scared of the answer. Not because he thought Namjoon had talked badly about him but that he had insulted Youngjae. 

"That you only wanted to be my friend because you knew I would help you with studying eventually. That no one would want to be my friend in the first place and god, I believed him. You talking to me seemed too good to be real at the beginning but I didn't question it because I was too happy. But when Namjoon put it like this it seemed like a plausible answer and with the state I was already in I couldn't talk back. When you came up to me afterwards, the first thing you said was related to homework and I completely lost it and agreed that you were an idiot even though the idiot was me. I- I didn't know you wanted to thank me for helping you with it and when I found out it was already too late"

Jaebum didn't dare to say anything, thinking that Youngjae wasn't finished yet and he was right. 

"I tried to apologize over and over again but you kept pushing me away. I can't say that I don't understand why you did it but it hurt. It hurt so much but do you want to hear the thing that made me feel the worst? It was that I knew I deserved it. I deserved that I didn't have someone as amazing as you anymore, I deserved that the others ignored me too. After some time I couldn't take the loneliness anymore, I had gotten too used to having you guys in my life. I thought that no one would miss me anyway so I- I decided to leave"

By now Youngjae tried his best to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall and rested his head on his knees so he wouldn't have to face Jaebum. It felt like a weight was lifted off of him now that he had told Jaebum everything. Although that didn't mean he wasn't scared of the older's reaction. 

The latter felt his heart clench at the sight in front of him and acted before his mind could even think properly. He kneeled down in front of Youngjae and carefully lifted his head up. The younger tried to turn his head away but when he saw the small smile Jaebum gave him he forgot all his worries. New tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized that JB wasn't mad but this time it were tears of relief.

"Youngjae," He said softly and wiped the tears away with a featherlight touch as if he was scared the younger could break under it. "I think we both agree that we fucked up big time"

A teary laugh escaped Youngjae's lips that made Jaebum smile even bigger. 

"Yes, we really did"

"I guess it's my turn to tell you everything, that's only fair"

Youngjae nodded and JB took it as his cue to continue. 

"After our fight I knew that I had to change. I started studying to the extent that it wasn't healthy anymore. I neglected sleep and often skipped meals in order to read through everything again. It only got worse when you left and it took five screaming idiot to make me realize that I was not only hurting myself but also them. My behavior made Bambam and Yugyeom cry because they were worried about me and Jinyoung punched me like the little brat he still is" 

Youngjae eyes were just starting to tear up again because he knew it was partly his fault Jaebum did all that but the last remark about Jinyoung made him chuckle. He loved it when the older talked about his friends.

"I should thank you though, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now"

It took the younger a moment to get that JB was referring to the university. 

"I always had the idea of meeting you again, where I could tell you that I got better with my studies and you would be proud. That was just childish thinking though. I know I was a dick to you when we met again but I was just angry at myself. Seeing you again reminded me of the best thing that I let go of without fighting for it since I was a stubborn ass. Only when I saw Hoseok kissing you and got extremely jealous, I realized that I never really got over you"

Youngjae stared at Jaebum in surprise. He didn't expect the older to say that and maybe he also felt a bit proud knowing that he was able to make Jaebum jealous. The latter fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, thinking he maybe stepped too far. 

But didn't Youngjae also say he wasn't over Jaebum?

The older looked at the alarm clock on Youngjae's nightstand and sighed as it had already gotten pretty late. 

"We should sleep now," He mumbled, standing up and flexing his arms. 

Both brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas. When they were finished Youngjae stood uncertainly in front of his bed.

"Jaebum?"

The other hummed in reply, already lifting his covers to lie down. 

"Could you- Could you sleep next to me?"

This made Jaebum halt in his movements the second the words left Youngjae's mouth. 

"You of course don't have to it's just that I'm still feeling a bit unsteady and your presence has that calming effect on me and-"

"Of course"

Jaebum climbed into the bed after the younger who kept enough distance between them to fit another person. 

He tried to fall asleep but the constant turning and tossing of the younger made it impossible. Without thinking twice he held Youngjae by his waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other. The younger's breath hitched and he didn't move for a second before relaxing again. He turned so that his head was now lying on Jaebum's chest and hugged the older with his arm. 

"JB?" He asked again. 

"Yeah?" He whispered tiredly, his hand brushing through the other's blond hair subconsciously.

"I know we have a lot of catching up to do but do you think..." He trailed of at the end and Jaebum eyed him curiously. Youngjae was glad it was dark or else the older would have seen the blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that we could try it again? Us?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I would love that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn’t getting too boring for you all :// I feel like it is but well, idk
> 
> I will probably end this soon, maybe three or four chapters left. We’ll see ^^
> 
> I hope you all have a nice day and are healthy<3


	30. Chapter 30

Jaebum imagined his morning to begin with being woken up by the soft rays of sunlight that would fall on his face. He imagined cuddling the boy in his arms for a bit longer, refusing to stand up or even to move in the first place. Then he thought the two could eat breakfast together, spend the day watching movies and maybe go out for a walk in the afternoon. Yes, that sounded like an amazing plan. 

What he did not imagine was getting rudely ripped out of his sleep by loud banging on his door.

Jaebum grumbled as the furious knocking made Youngjae stir in his sleep before his eyes beautifully fluttered open only to be shut again. "Kill that person outside," He muttered and hugged his pillow, softly pushing Jaebum with his foot, "I'll wait here"

"Isn't killing them a bit much?"

"Mhm, don't care"

Jaebum chuckled and ruffled Youngjae's hair, smiling as the other's nose scrunched up. He pulled the blankets off and stepped out, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold floor. 

He was in the middle of yawning when he opened the door but at the end it just sounded like a choking noice. 

Something he also didn't expect was Hoseok, Jinyoung and the others standing in front of his dorm. 

Hoseok was smiling brightly at Jaebum and the other wanted to make a remark about how it was too early to be that happy but Hoseok already began to talk. 

"I found these five outside on the hallway, saying something about finding that fucker with the small dick. At first I thought they were talking about Youngjae but then someone mentioned your name and I offered to brink them here"

"I'm not small," Youngjae mumbled sleepily. Jaebum didn't even hear him getting out of bed. He had his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his eyes widened comically as he saw Jinyoung. 

"I'm not either," Jaebum muttered which made Jinyoung scoff amused. 

"Oh please your dick could be Waldo, it's that hard to find" 

A gasp left JB's mouth and he put a hand over his heart, "I can't deal with your disrespect that early in the morning"

Jackson put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed dramatically. 

"I'm not picking sides here but Jinyoung baby, you're not much better"

The brown haired boy glared at him and shook his arm off, "Hey! You're one to talk!"

"Bambam!" Yugyeom suddenly yelled out of the blue, making everyone turn to him in confusion. 

"Bambam has a big one," He mumbled, a rosy blush covering his cheeks as he realized he shouldn't have said that so loud. 

Bambam coed at the sight and softly pecked his lips, "Thank you darling. You're not bad yourself"

Everyone smiled slightly at the couple  even though the topic the were talking about was rather inappropriate. 

Jaebum spoke up again, "As much as I hate to cut this short"

"Like your dic-"

"Jinyoung," JB sighed, "could you stop talking about my dick"

Jinyoung shifted on his feet but nodded, letting Jaebum continue. 

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

Jinyoung looked at him through his eyelashes pouted slightly. "After our call I got worried so we decided to visit you and see if you're alright for ourselves"

"We also brought breakfast," Bambam added and held up a big bag of groceries. 

"You know, so you'd eat"

Jaebum sighed fondly as he looked at them, he couldn't deny that he was touched by their actions and stepped aside. "Come on in"

He waited for Hoseok to come in too but the boy told him that he would only intrude and that he had to do something anyway. Before Jaebum could close the door though, Hoseok spoke up. "I still have a question. Is it really small? Because you don't seem like the person who'd have a small-"

"Good bye, Hoseok!"

When he forcefully shut the door and turned around the sight he was greeted with made him smile slightly. 

Bambam was starting a conversation with Youngjae. Even though he knew what Youngjae had said was mean he also knew that the other wasn't a bad person. Yugyeom joined the two while the other three started to prepare breakfast for them all. Jinyoung and Jackson laughed at something only they understood, the sound filling the dorm and Jaebum couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What's so funny, Im?" Mark asked with a brow raised.

"Nothing"

"Let's all eat and while we're at it you two can start explaining whats going on"

They agreed and sat down on the floor since there wasn't enough around the table. The table was only meant for four people but they didn't mind. All were leaning against their significant other except Mark. His boyfriend wasn't here, Hongbin had to work on the weekends to pay for his apartment since his parents didn't give him much money after they found out he was gay. 

"So last night after Jinyoung and Jackson called, Youngjae and I decided it was time to talk and so we did. He explained everything to me and I'm still feeling like a complete idiot because I was too stubborn"

"It's not your fault though, so stop blaming yourself when I am the one who did wrong," Youngjae added after he had swallowed down a bit is his bread.

Then he looked up, meeting the curious eyes of Jaebum's friends. He gulped nervously before he found it in himself to ask what had been bothering him since their talk yesterday. 

"Can you guys forgive me too?"

He was met with silence. 

Youngjae himself didn't even know what he expected. The blond was just about to accept that they wouldn't when Mark sighed. 

"I think we all agree that the past year wasn't easy to look at Jaebum"

"Well, thank you Mark. Such a sweet thing of you to say"

Mark rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, idiot. You were miserable after he had left and don't remind me of your not eating anything phase because I could still kill you for that but we were there for you and knocked some sense into you. Do you think we didn't see how sad you were though?"

"That's true," Yugyeom piped in, "You were the happiest when Youngjae was around but that was left with him,  not even Jackson could make you laugh genuinely anymore for quite some time"

Jaebum ducked his head in shame and out of reflex Youngjae scooted closer to him. The older took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt the other intertwine their fingers. It made his heart flutter but also calmed him down at the same time. 

"You see? That's exactly what we mean!"

Jaebum didn't even notice he was smiling till Bambam said that. 

"So yes Youngjae, we will forgive you because you make our Jaebum happy but if you ever hurt him you'll regret it"

"I don't doubt that," He really didn't, he knew that behind their teasing they only ever wanted the best for their friend and he knew better than to mess it up a second time. 

He didn't want to mess it up. 

Never.

Not when he finally had Jaebum again.

"Oh and by the way, did you change your phone number?" Bambam asked and Youngjae nodded. 

"Could you type in your new one?" He said and held his phone out for the older to take, "I have a picture I think you'd like"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to read this lame chapter. I wrote half of it at 2am because I couldn't sleep and when I read through it again I realized they are talking about who bigger is for more or less 400 words. Also I've slept for not even 5 hours so the rest sucks too. heh. 
> 
> There are two more chapters left ^^
> 
> Have an amazing day/night and stay healthy! Love you all<3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes :(

Five days passed since their friends had visited them and the two fell into a comfortable routine. Whoever woke up first prepared breakfast, when their classes ended and they had finished their homework they cooked dinner together. More like Jaebum cooked dinner and Youngjae watched him in awe. He was embarrassed to say that he had no idea how to cook properly. Before Jaebum came here he mostly ate at Hoseok's dorm or ordered something. 

This Friday morning Youngjae had texted him to say that he'd get back a bit later than usual since he had to buy something. He wouldn't tell Jaebum what though and the older hated how curious he was. He couldn't wait for Youngjae to come back so he could see what he had to buy. 

He couldn't wait for Youngjae. 

It made him nervous how much he got used to the younger again but it wasn't the bad kind of nervous. Whenever he would see Youngjae on the way while he went to a different class Jaebum couldn't help the grin on his face or the skip in his walk when the blond smiled brightly back. 

He didn't mind the excitement he felt whenever Youngjae reached for his hand to hold. He didn't mind at all. 

He was in the middle of cooking a quick meal when the door opened and a grinning Youngjae entered their dorm. He slipped out of his shoes and jacket, placing them neatly in front of the door. Youngjae walked up to the dark haired boy and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his cheek into the soft fabric of Jaebum's pullover. 

„Hello to you too, gorgeous," Jaebum said and Youngjae was glad he had his back towards him or else he would see the rosy blush on his cheeks. No matter how often Jaebum called him cute names he would never get used to it. 

He didn't want to get used to it since every time the older did it, it felt special again.

„What did you buy?" Was the next thing he asked and Youngjae released him with a giggle. 

„I'll show you after we ate"

"That's mean"

"I know," He grinned up at the older who certainly didn't expect this to be the answer. 

"I'm going to set the table"

Not soon later the two were eating and Jaebum couldn't be fast enough to finish his meal but apparently Youngjae had other plans. He took his time with eating, being slow on purpose only to make JB wait a bit longer. 

Jaebum even wanted to help him by trying to eat a few vegetables from the other's plate but got his hand slapped away. 

"No touchy," Youngjae had mumbled but Jaebum couldn't be sure since his mouth was full. 

He even took it as far as lifting his fork slower and that's when Jaebum began to whine. 

"Tell me what you've bought, it's not food or clothes, that I'm sure of. So what is it?"

"Just one more minute then I'm finished"

"You said that five minutes ago too"

Youngjae couldn't help but chuckle, even though he too was quite excited to see Jaebum's reaction he loved teasing him. JB puffed his cheeks adorably and crossed his arms. 

Eventually he was done though and Jaebum hastily grabbed their plates and dumped them into the sink as fast as he could. He didn't know why he was so excited but it had to be something special when Youngjae acted like this. 

"Alright but you have to close your eyes," Youngjae grinned up at him, after a bit grumbling Jaebum complied and shut his eyes tightly.

The younger took the object out of his bag but before he put it into Jaebum's hands he gave him a light peck on his cheek. 

Jaebum felt the object's touch and held it, waiting for Youngjae to say that he could open his eyes again. 

"You can look now"

Jaebum blinked his eyes open and turned the object that proofed to be a frame around, his breath hitched as he saw the picture in it. 

"I- Where- How-," He couldn't form a complete sentence, the words getting stuck in his throat.

He looked up at Youngjae, who was smiling blindingly with watery eyes.

The picture was the one Bambam had taken on Jaebum's birthday when the two were hugging. He didn't know his friend still had the picture saved on his phone.

He carefully placed the picture frame on the table and closed the distance between him and his boyfriend. He engulfed him in a tight hug and Youngjae didn't hesitate to wrap his own arms around Jaebum's waist, hugging back with just as much enthusiasm as the other. 

"I bought the frame today and let the picture be printed out so we could maybe put it somewhere, only if you want to of course"

Jaebum took a step back but still held Youngjae tightly on his shoulders. "Of course I want to, silly"

The two sat down on the sofa and Youngjae took the picture. He kept staring at it for quite some time, the memories of the day all coming back to him, making him grin so wide his cheeks began to hurt. 

"Should I change my hair color again? The brown looked really good"

Without missing a beat Jaebum answered, "You're beautiful no matter what but in my opinion blond suits you very well"

The younger blushed furiously at the compliment and didn't know what to say so he put the frame back on the table and leaned towards Jaebum to give him a peck on the cheek. 

The sound of Youngjae moving made the older turn his head just when Youngjae's lips would have touched his cheek. His eyes widened when their lips brushed together and the blond jumped back in surprise. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you, I just wanted-" 

He was cut off as Jaebum cupped his face with one hand and looked at him. The blush on his cheeks only getting redder. 

"It's not like we haven't kissed before," He mumbled and leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Youngjae's. 

"Can I?"

Youngjae couldn't nod fast enough.

Jaebum's lips touched his and they moved together in a slow rhythm. The older pulled Youngjae gently closer by his neck, he didn't notice how Youngjae leaned into his touch. He was too distracted by the overflow of emotions he felt. He didn't care about anything at the moment. 

Anything except for Youngjae. 

The sweet kiss wasn't enough for Youngjae anymore, not when Jaebum bit his lip like that. He broke the kiss for a short moment in order to catch his breath. Looking up at Jaebum he didn't hesitate and climbed onto his lap. The other seemed surprised by his boldness but Youngjae didn't care. He tangled his hands in his hair and attacked his lips once again but this time not as sweet. 

Not that Jaebum minded.

They kissed for what felt like only a second before they had to catch their breath again. Jaebum looked at Youngjae with wide eyes, his hair a mess and his chest raising and falling at a fast pace. He didn’t have much time though before Youngjae leaned down. He couldn’t remember the younger ever being that eager. 

When Jaebum’s hands wanted to wander under Youngjae’s shirt the other seemed to snap out of a daze. He broke their kiss, breathing heavily. 

“Can we- Can we take it slow?”

“Asks the one that sits on my lap?”

Youngjae hit his chest, ducking his head in embarrassment. “It’s just that I never did more than kissing, you know?”

Jaebum’s expression softened visibly and he brushed a strand of hair out Youngjae’s face. “Of course, beautiful,” He mumbled and pecked the younger’s lips. “We can just cuddle and watch a movie for now, if you want to”

Instead of replying Youngjae got off Jaebum and snuggled himself into his side, one arm lying around the older’s waist. 

“Thank you Jaebum”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I hope you aren’t disappointed with this chapter
> 
> Anyway I hope you all are healthy and that you’ll have an amazing day! Take care~ 
> 
> ♥️


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes ://

The months passed and before either of them knew it exams came up. To say that Youngjae had been surprised when he came back to their dorm to see Jaebum sitting on the floor surrounded by papers would have been an understatement. Of course he knew that JB took studying very seriously now but actually seeing the other stressing himself out was something different. 

He often told the older to take breaks in between and Jaebum agreed even though reluctantly. Youngjae knew how it was to get too worked up with his studies and he didn't want JB to make the same mistake.

Youngjae had his last exam a week sooner than Jaebum which meant that he afterwards spend all his time trying to help the older with his studies. He didn't mind it as it meant he could spend time with his boyfriend. 

Eventually Jaebum also had his last exam on a Friday and Youngjae wanted to surprise the older. He knew Jaebum would be exhausted when he'll come back to their dorm in the afternoon and decided to be the one cooking a meal. He even bought roses for his boyfriend. 

Actually cooking something proved to be much more difficult than Youngjae had expected. He had guessed that after watching Jaebum doing it over and over again he would remember something but sadly that wasn't the case. 

He took the salad out of the fridge and groaned as he read on the package that he had bought the wrong one. This one needed to be cut. 

"Who the hell cuts salad? What even is this," He mumbled as he picked it up and turned it around in his hands before dumping it in the sink.

Youngjae first prepared the chicken that had to go into the oven later, then he cut the vegetables. While the chicken was in the oven he faced the salad again. With a sigh he took out his phone and googled how to cut a salad. Embarrassedly he clicked on a youtube tutorial video. He had to watch the video twice which didn't help his pride at all but finally he knew how to perfectly cut a salad. 

Theoretically. 

Doing it was another task he had yet to master. He was too distracted with the salad that he didn't notice the smell of burned chicken at first. Only after quite some time, when the salad was finished his eyes widened in shock. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He repeated over and over again as he took the chicken out of the oven, or more what was left of it. Devastated he looked at the dark piles of flesh and drew a hand through his hair.

"This wasn't supposed to happen"

To distract himself from how much of an idiot he was he decided that he could decorate their dorm a bit more romantically. He set up candles around the whole place, wondering if Jaebum would like it or not. He shrugged off his worries and continued with decorating and cleaning. Youngjae also opened the windows in order to get rid of the burned smell. 

Eventually he heard the door open and ran towards his boyfriend to hug him. Jaebum chuckled quietly as his arms suddenly were full with a clingy Youngjae. He kissed his head lightly and the younger looked up at him with a big smile. 

"I prepared something for you!" He exclaimed, excitedly grabbing Jaebum's hand. 

"Can I get out of my jacket first?" He asked with a giggle and Youngjae nodded embarrassed. He realized he shouldn't have attacked the older like this as he saw Jaebum's tired movements but he was just too happy that Jaebum would have more time now that his exams were over.

Silently Youngjae walked behind Jaebum and put his hands over his eyes. "I'll guide you and no peeking!"

"I wouldn't dare"

The younger helped him walk towards the table and took his hands away, watching as Jaebum's eyes widened in surprise. 

He took in hoe Jaebum's eyes wandered from the bouquet of roses to one candle after the other and then finally landed on... 

...two chinese takeaway boxes. 

Jaebum turned to him in amusement, a soft smile gracing his features. 

"Well you see, I tried to cook! I really did but then the chicken burned in the oven and somehow I managed that the vegetables tasted like a disaster and I had to throw everything away"

Jaebum's heart got heavy as he listened to Youngjae's explanation and he couldn't help but feel bad at the thought that Youngjae went through all the trouble just to surprise him. Suddenly Youngjae's eyes lit up and he walked to the kitchen once more, telling JB to sit down in the meantime. 

When he came back he had a small bowl in his hands. 

"Look! I cut the salad"

Jaebum looked at Youngjae with so much fondness that the other didn't know what to do so he simply sat down opposite Jaebum. 

"What is it?" He asked confused as JB was still staring at him. 

"Adorable," Jaebum whispered and took his takeaway box, missing the blush on Youngjae's cheeks.

"Anyway, how did the exam go?"

At that Jaebum beamed at him and began telling how good it went and how grateful he was that the younger had helped him. Youngjae couldn't be happier for him. 

"Thank you for all this," Jaebum said all of a sudden. 

"No need to thank me, I gladly did it for you. I'm sorry that the meal is so bad though"

"Are you kidding me? The salad is amazingly cut and tasty"

A giggle bubbled out of Youngjae and Jaebum smiled at was probably his favorite sound in the world. After they had finished eating the two sat on the sofa and cuddled. 

"Can you give me my phone?" Jaebum asked and Youngjae handed it him, although pouting as he thought JB would be on his phone now. 

He didn't expect to hear music not three seconds later. Youngjae sat up as he recognized the song immediately. 

It was the song he had showed Jaebum back in highschool. 

"You still listen to it?"

Instead of replying Jaebum stood up and held his hand out for Youngjae to take. 

"Aren't we a romantic one?" Youngjae teased but reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Jaebum pulled him closer and rested a hand on his hip. Without a second thought Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck and together they softly swayed to the rhythm of the song. 

"Thank you for all this today," He said again, meaning every word. 

"I told you, I gladly did it" 

After a moment of silence Youngjae spoke up again. 

"I wanted to tell you something though"

Jaebum hummed nervously, indicating for him to continue and tightened his hold on the younger out of reflex. 

Then Youngjae said the words Jaebum had been dying to hear. 

It wasn't 'You did good'.

It wasn't an 'I love you'. 

The words made Jaebum's heart flutter so much he was afraid it would burst and that made it impossible to hide his wide smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm so proud of you, Jaebum"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of smartass, I hope it didn’t disappoint anyone ://
> 
> Anyway I’d like to thank you all for your support and your comments! You can’t imagine how happy it made me when I woke up and read them, it really made my day start off amazing ^•^ 
> 
> And of course thank you for reading and leaving kudos! It really means a lot to me. 
> 
> If you guys are interested, I already have another idea for a new 2jae story that I will probably publish tomorrow. It’s called “Happy meal” (you don’t have to feel obligated to read it though!) 
> 
> I hope you’re all doing well and please take care of yourselves! 
> 
> Hopefully you all had a great valentine’s day, you deserve it~
> 
> I love you ♥️


End file.
